


An Old Lore To Be Told

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, ABO (background), Alpha Tony, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ana Jarvis dies, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Hope, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Peggy, BAMF Pepper, Bucky is best bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Elf Kingdom Brooklyn, Elf Steve, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fae Magic, Fluff, Half Dragon-Elf Bucky, Half-human-fae Tony, Happy Ending, Howard Stark dies, Human Kingdom: Iron, Hydra as a kingdom, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, King Howard Stark, King Johann Schmidt, King of the Frost Giants Loki, M/M, Magic, Magical Fight, Minor Character Death, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Steve Rogers, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Political Marriage, Prince Anthony, Prince Steven - Freeform, Princess Hope van Dyne, Princess Sinthea, Queen Pepper, Queen Sarah, Some Deaths, Violence, Wizard Kingdom Hydra, aging with the characters, creepy old man marries young woman/teen (Stane/OfC) mentioned, discussion of medieval wedlock practices, time period typical behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark, Crown Prince of the human kingdom Iron, loved the stories Edwin Jarvis told him before bed. Stories of Magic. Of beings so different than humans. Stories of the fae, the elves, the dragons, the giants, the wizards, and the dwarfs.Stories that the young prince wished were true. One day his wish is granted and a chance meeting leads to so much more.~Or to quote the Art Summary:"Give all to love. Obey thy heart. Friends, kindred, days, estate, good fame, plans, credit, and the muse; nothing refuse."Give All to Love by Ralph Waldo Emerson
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Every Child Needs Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RBB 2020 - Team Yearning [!Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196915) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 



> I don't have words for this project.  
>  It was my first attending a BB event, and a reverse at that.
> 
> I loved the pictures and thus got inspired a lot. 
> 
> As this is my first time doing this, I probably tweak the notes and all a bit later again.
> 
> Ok...  
>  Before you go read, plenty thanks to my beta
> 
> [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling)  
>  and enjoy.

In the distance, Anthony Edward Stark, crown prince to the human kingdom Iron, could hear guards yelling his name. They were frantically searching for him, but the young prince wasn’t going back so soon. He’d had enough of all the responsibilities and false sweet words of the maids. Anthony may only be ten years old, but he wasn’t stupid like most adults believed. He knew when he was lied to, and some of the maids always did. 

_‘Only a slight distance anymore! Then they won’t follow me for a while.’_

He ducked between large stones and bushes. The prince’s goal was to reach the forest as it was forbidden to wander in it and therefore would guarantee solitude. Anthony always wondered about that law. His father, King Howard Walter Stark, the second wasn’t a believer of the fae, elves, and such. So, there was no reason for such strict laws considering border control and curfews. Anthony wasn’t sure if he believed but sometimes, when the nights were restless for him, he would sneak through the castle walls and sit on the highest point accessible to him.

When he was out on those nights, he listened to the wind, sometimes hearing voices of unhuman quality, whispering lullabies in his ears. Sometimes he thought he heard the flap sound of great wings; those dragons were believed to have. And sometimes, only rarely, did he feel as if something was watching him. Not in the sense of a creepy, hungry predator, more like someone being unsure of approaching or not. Anthony didn’t know how to describe it. 

Unlike his father, the child believed in elves and fae. Whenever Jarvis talked about the elves and the fae, Anthony would sit up in bed, listening with rapt attention. Sure, he loved to hear the stories of the dwarfs and the dragons, which were supposed to share a kingdom in the far, far south. The child enjoyed the tales of the forlorn kingdom of ogres and werewolves. But something about the elves and the faes fascinated him more than the other races. 

During the day, he would needle Jarvis for information, would try to bribe him, but only ever got a soft smile and a stern yet tender: “For bedtime, Prince Anthony.”

So, he always finished his duties early in the hope to get to bed a few hours before he needed to. Anthony loved the tales more than anything.

That was probably another reason why the young child ventured into the forest. He wanted to explore, to know for sure all those bedtime stories were just that. Tales to comfort a child at night. _‘Well, most of those could comfort. Others were not so nice…’_ thought the wayward child while he finally reached the border of the forest strip.

Anthony walked into the lighter outskirt scanning the nearby area for guards or wild animals. His steps took him a few yards at a time before he paused and listened to the wildness surrounding him. The child had never been alone in nature, and never even close to the forest. But instead of fear, Anthony simply felt respect and a sense of home. This absence of fear was the main motivator in his further perused of the forest. He went deeper and deeper, keeping his eyes open and his attention on his surroundings. 

The young prince wandered for hours until he heard a soft gasp and turned promptly into that direction. He only caught a glance of blond hair. Hair which shone like the sun herself and vanished behind one of the thicker tree trunks. Curiosity outweighed caution and so Anthony stepped forward. “Hello?” 

In the eerie silence, the prince’s voice was louder than he was used too. He waited but didn’t get an answer. Anthony risked another step forward. A twig under his boots broke and a soft yelp came from behind the trunk. 

“Hey, uhm. No worry? I’m just… Anthony. What`s your name?” Anthony wondered about the high tone of the yelp. Either a child or a woman was hiding behind that tree, so he still felt safe. Sure, one of his father's best spies was a woman, and he loved his aunt Margaret, but most women were kept uneducated and untrained, which was definitely something Anthony would change when he became king.

A few moments passed, just as the young prince had lost all hope that the other would show themself, a rustle drew his eyes back and a young face peeped around the tree.

Sky-blue eyes, shining inhumanly meet hazelnut brown ones, and both stared without moving a muscle. Suddenly the wind picked up, a faint rumble in the distance alerted them to an impending thunderstorm. Surprised Anthony looked up, realizing that he was so deep in the forest, that not much sun could filter through the treetops. As he looked down again, the other had come around the tree, looking curious but determined, a small dagger pointed at Anthony.

The blond spoke before Anthony could draw his own weapon, “What do you want here human! I’m not afraid of ya. So, if you came to spy, I would take you down!”

The young prince heard the suppressed tremble. ‘Fierce one,’ he thought. Sighing, because he knew Jarvis would pull him by the ears for what he was about to do, Anthony unbuckled the sheath and let his own weapon fall to the ground. Then he held out his hand the hope the blond would understand it as the peace sign Anthony intended it to be.

The blond seemed confused as his composure lost some tension. “why… why aren’t you drawing your weapon, human?”

“That’s two times.”

“Huh?”

“Two times you called me human. Aren’t you one?” Anthony hoped that his curiosity wasn’t going to be his end.

The already pale skin of the unknown child lost the rest of its color and a look of horror latched on his face. Anthony was a bit worried about the other. The blond child stumbled backward while stammering, “S-Sure I am h… That. I... why do you ask. I, I’m…”

As the blonds back hit the tree, he yelped again and twirled, slashing his dagger into the trunk, and got it stuck there. Cursing a blue streak, the blond tried to pull the dagger, fruitlessly. Anthony cleared his throat and took a few steps closer. “Do you need help?”

The blonde turned back to Anthony and flashed his eyes angrily at him. “I am in no need of your help!”

“Fine fine. Anthony.”

“What?” 

“My name is Anthony, what is yours?”

At first, the blond didn’t react but then he sighed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Hesitantly he answered, “I’m… I’m Steven the elf artist.” 

Anthony believed to have misheard that. ‘ _Elf?_ ’ his mind whirled and he couldn’t do much but blink for a while. Steven was apparently fed up with waiting for a response, so he turned his back again and renewed his efforts at getting the dagger free.

“So, you’re not human. Elves do exist! Are fae out there too? And werewolves and dragons and-”

“What do you mean, are Fae out there too? Sure, they are. Yes, we do exist! All of us. Why wouldn’t you- wait. You’re human and you don’t know of us?” Steven’s voice was skeptical and confused. Something didn’t add up here.

“Uhm,” said the prince equivalently, “well, not everyone believes you guys exist. My dad for one doesn’t. A good portion of the Iron kingdom doesn’t. My… Jarvis, he believes in you all and told me so many tales. As of my knowledge, most believe those tales to be just that, stories for children to teach them a lesson. But I had actually hoped you all would exist! Can you do magic? Do you know where the dragons live? Are you all really living in trees? How does that work out? I mean you’re not so small like I believed you all to be and-”

“Could you stop?”

Anthony shut up when Steven asked in an unidentifiable tone. Before he could scold himself for his unwanted questioning, Steven looked straight to the left, grabbed Tony’s hand, and pushed him behind Steven himself. Successfully hiding him behind the tree. Soon soldiers wearing a strange symbol passed them, seemingly not seeing the children. Anthony followed their path entranced. He never has seen that kind of gear but heard of mercenaries wearing a 6 legged octopus symbol, black on red ground. Those men weren’t good news.

After they passed, long after Anthony could see them, the elf relaxed again and sighed. Being that curious creature, he was, Anthony couldn’t keep himself from asking, “How did you know they were approaching? How have they not seen us?”

“I… My gut tells me I can trust you; you seem good at heart and I’d like to believe not all humans are as malicious as our teachers tell us. But those?” the blond pointed in the direction the men left in, “those are evil. I sensed something was off and… just reacted? If that makes sense to you.”

“It kind of does. It’s probably one of the elves abilities Jarvis taught me about! I have so many questions. I want to know if what I’ve learned is true or tale. Would you answer my questions?” Anthony tried to ignore both the comment about the evil in humankind and that he somehow earned the blonds trust.

“I can try. But there are things I’m not allowed to speak about.” A little bit quieter he added, “I’m pretty sure I’m not even allowed to speak to a human.”

“Well, I’m certain if my father knew where I am he would put me under house arrest. I’m supposed to study or do other boring things. So, Steven, which is a very boring name, don’t you have a nickname I can use? Can I come up with one? - Anyway, what is life as an elf-like? Do you all have pointy ears? Do Fae have that too? How are you organized in a kingdom? Do you have kingdoms?”

~~~

Steve blinked, surprised. The human was so open and eager for knowledge, yet he couldn’t make out any ill intent. His teacher at court had told him and his friend Bucky all about the evilness of humans. How a fae princess was stolen and how hundreds of elves and faes and dwarfs had been slaughtered by humankind. Men like those who had passed them, Steven could believe they had done such things. But the child in front of him, barely an inch taller than Steve himself, was good at heart and he hoped for a new friend.

‘ _Bucky is going to kill me. Forget Bucky, mother will have my hide._ ’

“Let us find a place to sit and I talk. But, would you answer me questions too?”

“Sure!”, readily the brunet answered, and his smile was honest and bright. Steve looked around and pointed towards a small clearing. He still needed to get his dagger out of the trunk, but he thought he could do that later. Steve could always come back here. Who gave him the guarantee that the boy, that Anthony, would come back?

They sat half-hidden by the thicket, cushioned by moss. Without them realizing hours passed and dusk started. When it started to get too dark to see much, Anthony cursed, jumped up, and squinted in the darkness. Well, Steve still could see, he wasn’t so sure about Anthony. “You’re alright Tony?”

The boy had asked him for a nickname himself, but Steve didn’t want to have that unbalanced. Sure, the human wasn’t fae and though his name held not much power in Anthony’s hands, but even the elves had a certain magic binding to their name. When Steve explained that to the brunet, he had become silent for a moment. Then he had grinned widely, and to even out that binding Anthony proposed that Steve should call him Tony and he would call him Steve.

Steve was still close enough to Steven to have some power but not enough to make him uncomfortable. Also, the nickname now was bond to the relationship they started, and Steve rather liked how his name sounded when it fell from the human’s lips. Anthony seemed to enjoy being called Tony as well, so it was a win for both.

“I fear not. I never meant to stay away for so long. They will be worried and… I need to find my way home in near darkness. Which means it will take me longer than it took me to come here.” The brunet’s silhouette stood, shifting from one leg to another, and looking with what Steve assumed was worry towards the direction the human kingdom would be. The blond knew he would hate to return home and find out later that his new… friend? - had never made it back. That and wanting to spend some more time with Tony were the reasons why he offered tentatively, “I can bring you to the outskirts?”

“Wouldn’t that be risky for you? I mean with all this don’t cross the border humans will kill you think you elves have going.”

“Well,” Steve couldn’t help but smile cheekily, “I already crossed the border. We both did. Were in neverland between human and elves territory. That little bit more won’t hurt anyone.”

“Then-”

“Don’t Tony! Remember what I told you.”

“Ah, yes. Never thank an elf. You are just like the fae with that. Collecting debts like this. Got it. Well. The thought is appreciated?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “Yes, that is fine and most welcomed. Let us get you home.”

And if Steve used a bit of his magic, he wasn’t supposed to use to brighten the surroundings and to see Anthony’s expression while they walked, who was there to judge.

~~~

Just as Anthony had predicted, his father was beyond angry. When he finally tracked back to the castle, guards had packed him ruthlessly on his arms and pulled him in front of his father’s throne. Not long after did Howard storm in, rage-filled his face and the yelling started. When he finally was asked where he had been, he just answered out. That got him a smack from his father and house arrest like he had thought he would get. The boy just hoped he could steal himself away and meet Steve again as he had promised.

In bed, Anthony watched the stoic face of Jarvis. Having disappointed him hurt more than his father and the child felt guilty for worrying the older man. “I’m sorry Jarvis,” he mumbled ruefully, averting his eyes.

A soft sigh left the old man’s lips before the bed rustled and dipped as Jarvis sat on the edge. “You can’t just steal yourself away like that, Prince Anthony. We all were very worried. Your Father, his highness, had ordered to search for you, and until you’d been found no one was allowed to rest. I can understand that you wanted some time for yourself, my prince, but you should have told someone where you were going.”

“If I had told, I wouldn’t have been allowed to go anyway. I just wanted to…” he trailed off because he didn’t know how to say what he wanted in a way that Anthony believed Jarvis would understand.

A while the grey-haired man contemplated something. Jarvis gave a long-suffering sigh before he asked, “Where have you been?”

“Uhm…”

“Anthony please tell me you weren’t outside the walls of the castle.”

Anthony ducked his head and said, “I... well I won’t say it then.” 

“Where?” Jarvis’s voice brooked no argument and from experience, Anthony knew it was best to comply.

“Well, I uhm. I was in… you know. The forest. Maybe?” 

Silence. Then a choking sound and wide eyes reflected how much the always composed man was affected by that admission. “Come again? You were where?”

“The forest, Jarvis. It was wonderful! So tranquil and- Jarvis?” The man had groaned and borrowed his face in his hands mumbling about unruly children and daring idiots. He stood and tucked Anthony in before Jarvis took the candelabra in his hand and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned his head over his shoulder, face eerie illuminated by the flickering candlelight, and spoke, “Please never go there again, young Prince. It is too dangerous out there. Good night.”

~~~

Should Anthony listen to Jarvis? Most definitely.

Had the Prince still gotten house arrest? Certainly.

Did Anthony care as he stole himself away three days after his first meeting with Steve? Not much, no.

‘I just hope Steve has been coming to the place and is still going to come there…’ Due to him being in a hurry, Anthony actually managed to get to the tree faster than the first time. To his surprise was the dagger still embedded in the trunk, his sword including the sheath still on the ground where he had let it fall and forgotten about. Buckling the sheath, Anthony looked around, trying to find a clue of Steve having been here or not. To the mere eyes, nothing was identifiable. Sighing discontentedly Anthony strolled towards the dagger and considered how to pull it out.

“Ah what even. Just pulling should be good enough!” said the prince into the silence of the forest. 

Yet before he could lay a hand on the dagger, he was tackled and thrown to the ground. A heavy body on him, a copper knife pressed to his throat. Anthony’s heart pounded and for a moment he thought that the adults had been right, the forest was too dangerous for him. “You better not touch that, little human. That belongs to my friend.”

All the terror Anthony had felt drained out of him when he heard the other say those words.

“You’re a friend of Steve?” 

The soft growl became stronger, the press of the blade stronger, still not cutting but enough that Anthony could move anymore. “Don’t you dare to-”

A familiar voice cut off whatever the heavy brunet with steel grey eyes had been about to say.

“Bucky NO!”

“Punk stay away. That human-”

“Is my friend Tony! The one I told you about.” 

Out of his peripheral vision, Anthony saw Steve coming to a halt a few yards away. So, Steve had told his people of him? Well, apparently, they didn’t like him much if the heavy brunet’s reaction was anything to go by. 

The snarl was replaced by a confused frown, eyes flickering back and forth between the blond and the human and soon the knife was pulled away. With a soft groan, - what was it with people around Anthony and groaning recently? - he sat back, still pinning Anthony underneath him.

  
  


“You got to be kiddin’ me, Stevie! That’s a human.”

“I know Bucky. But he’s nice and he’s my friend. Would you, therefore, stand up and let him go?”

Begrudgingly Bucky stood swearing softly and mumbling something along the line of- ‘dumb best friend and his dumb ability to get into trouble.’ 

Anthony could finally sit up and get to his feet again. He was in the process of doing so that he realized something vital about Bucky. “You have wings.”

‘ _Wonderful first impression. Ugh, Anthony, really now? Looks like the lessons from Ana have not come to fruition._ ’

“...” Bucky gave Anthony a deadpan stare before he turned towards Steve, “You’re sure I can’t kill him?”

Anthony would deny with his dying breath that he squeaked at that. Chuckling, which quite efficiently ruined the stern face Steve was aiming for, the blond answered, “No you can’t. He’s my friend as I said.”

Then he turned towards Anthony and held a handout, helping him up. “I brought Bucky along to help me with the dagger.”

“He has wings.”

“Didn’t you say your friend was intelligent?” Bucky grumbled, spreading his wings just because he could be a jerk.

“He seemed to be. Maybe he hit his head when you tackled him? Are you alright, Tony?” Steve’s voice was full of concern now.

That got the human back on track and he shook his head once in the negative. “I’m fine. Just. Why does he have wings when you have none? Is he of another race? What race does he belong to? Is it usual to have friends within other races? Why don’t humans have friends within other races?”

Steve and Bucky shared a look, silently communicating before Bucky stepped back towards them. “Listen, human, that idiot over there says you’re a fine lad. So, I’m gonna take a leap of faith here. But if you betray either me or Stevie, I’ll hunt you down and slit your throat.”

Steel grey eyes locked into hazel one and Anthony took a step back when they flashed red for a moment.

“Uhm? Sure?”

“Good. Now that’s that settled.” He huffed a bit before he turned back to the dagger. “I’m a halfling. Mom’s an elf, pap’s a dragon-”

“ _A Dragon_!” shrieked Anthony.

“And I’ve been living with the elf tribe ever since pap’s died at the hands of the humans in the southern lands. My sisters and me help out. I’m that dumbass friend and guard so yeah. I introduced myself, now it’s your turn.” Bucky studied the dragger and then tried to pull it out as well. Without results.

Dread filled the young boy when he heard that. For Anthony, it was unthinkable to have lost a parent to another race. He understood the grief which followed the loss of a loved family member, his mother had passed a few years ago. But as he tried to imagine the rage and hurt, he would have felt had his mother been murdered? Yes, he understood why Bucky had attacked first, asked questions later.

“I’m… I know I’m not supposed to but... I am terribly sorry for your loss. My mother died a few years ago, I was still really small and can’t remember much, but to imagine losing her due to someone’s else’s hand? I would never even want to look at that person, or well race again. So, thank you for telling me this.”

Anthony felt how something similar to a bowtie wound around his left upper arm and looked surprised when Bucky yelped. “What…” 

Bucky had hitched up his sleeve on the left and there, where Anthony felt the bowtie wound around on his own arm, was a blue circle with braces like lines interrupting, the Stark family crest.

~~~

Both sets of blue eyes widen and stared unbelievingly at the crest. “What… how? Show me your arm, Tony!”

Steve was filled with panic when he saw the symbol. How had a human managed to impact a dragon-elf halfling? That was unheard of, and dangerous. If a human indebted themselves to a creature from the mists it was always on the human, never on the creature. At least that’s what Steve had been told by Philips.

Confused Anthony showed them his left arm, a white wing on the same place where Bucky had the circle. A mutual bond of indebtment. “That’s bad.”

“How so?” The way Anthony asked showed that he had no idea what had just happened, which somehow made it both better and worse. Steve chewed on his bottom lip before he explained.

“Somehow, you two have a mutual indebtment now. One is indebted to the other and vice versa. Only after the debt is paid from both sides the symbol will leave you both. No human should be able to leave an indebtment symbol on a mystical being. This is magic, not even the elders like to dabble in. I’m… unsure how this happened? And it worries me.”

“Worries you, _Stevie?!_ It’s not you who’s bonded to a stupid human-” 

“Hey!”

“-because he somehow tricked magic and also apologized. Why would you even do that, idiot?!” Steve saw that his friend was afraid. Humans tended to die easily, and an unfulfilled debt would lead to Bucky’s own dismiss should Tony die before they could solve the issue.

Had Steve known what would happen, he’d never taken Bucky with him, despite that he wanted to prove to his friend that he indeed had fulfilled the bet they had going that fateful day Steve met Tony. 

Speaking of which, the smaller brunet looked deep in thought before he sidestepped Bucky and looked at the dagger. Anthony muttered nonsense before he half spoke up, “How about… I think. yes.”

Then he turned towards Bucky and looked at him determined. “Hey, Bucky. Can you pull the dagger?”

“I- uhm what?”

“Can you pull the dagger?”

“I’ve tried but no.”

“But you need the dagger, right? And I want it out of there. So, if you pull it, you do me a favor.”

“I, what?” Bucky sputtered. Somehow the human lost both, Steve, and Bucky there. 

“Tony, why would you-”

“Hush Steve!”, Anthony winked at him before he turned back to his best friend. “Ok, Bucky. You can’t get the dagger out by pulling. How about pushing from the side and then outward. Come on try it, please!”

Suddenly Bucky’s eyes gleamed with interest and he got beside the dagger, then gave a soft push, not even a shred of his power and looked back to Anthony. That was when Steve understood.

“I seem not to comprehend. Would you help me out, Tony?”

“Certainly, Bucky. After all, you help me getting the dagger out. You need to push with a bit more force, and from the inside facing side to the outside of the dagger. You understand?”

“Yes, I think I do.” Bucky then proceeded to push, and the dagger came loose, falling to the ground, where Anthony picked it up and handed it to Steve.

“Thank you for helping me get the dagger out.”, Bucky spoke formally, the wing shimmered, becoming faint and vanished as Anthony replied, “Thank you for pushing the dagger out so I could return it to a friend.” With that Anthony’s symbol on Bucky left the half-dragon as well. Debts paid, and Steve was awed.

“Looks like Stevie was right about ya little human.”

“Huh?” Anthony gazed with big brown eyes at Bucky. 

“You’re a smart one.”

From that day on, the three met as often as they could. Bucky tagged along with Steve, making sure both younger ones were protected and wouldn’t lose themself in their conversations. Sometimes Bucky met Tony in Steve’s stead when he had responsibilities he couldn’t get away from. Other times Steve met Tony alone, because Bucky covered for them in the royal court. 

Despite everything, despite Anthony being seemingly the child of a noble and as burdened with responsibilities as Steve was, they somehow always managed to meet. A lot of moons passed by, Anthony grew slowly one day bouncing with excitement and retelling stories of his eleventh birthday. And so, did Steve age, but slower than his human friend. Soon Anthony would show clear signs of starting into adulthood, while Steve would still be looking as he had so many moons ago. Steve didn’t like to delve on those thoughts. 

He just hoped that in face of adulthood, Anthony still would be a friend to him, even if he never could be more. The letter in his hand alone proved that.

_Your Highness Sarah from the elf tribe Brooklyn,_

_As soon as the heir Prince Steven from the elf tribe presents, I, King Schmidt of the Hydra kingdom would be delighted to offer the hand of either my alpha or my omega daughter to him in maternity. So that the endless feud between our kingdoms can cress._

_with highest regard, King Schmidt of Hydra_

Steve and everyone else knew it was not an offer. It was the only option they had to prevent another war for the border to the Hydra kingdom had been expended over the years. The price? The blood of the dragons who stood opposed to them. Everyone knew the elves would be next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tells his most beloved people what he is up to.
> 
> Ana Jarvis is best, and the best are ripped away too soon.  
> A promise made, and a new friend found: Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you continue to enjoy. ( still need to figure stuff out here)

Anthony was happier than ever before. Certainly, his day to day was still boring, but instead of stealing himself away in the middle of the night to sit on the tower, tiring himself so he was sleepy throughout the day, he stole himself away to meet Steve and sometimes with him Bucky. The young prince finished his work faster than he used to do, didn’t shrug his responsibilities, and slowly earned himself leeway enough that sneaking out became easy. Month after month passed and soon his birthday had passed as well. After he had told Steve of his birthday feast, the next time they met, Steve and Bucky brought gifts to him. 

Anthony had been hesitant to accept those, in fear of creating a debt, but both reassured him that no debt will be gained or given as they had collected their payment due to the stories Anthony had told of his celebration. He took the carved wooden figurine from Bucky and the small coal sketch, showing him Bucky and Steve, from the blond.

The whole secrecy of the meetings didn’t weigh on him much. Anthony just wished he could share his joy with someone. Maybe that was the reason why he found himself in front of Jarvis’s chamber doors one evening. A hesitant knock resonated through the empty hall. The prince waited, fingers twitching with nerves. Finally, the door creaked open, and a confused Jarvis greeted him.

“My Prince?” A short moment after the old man spoke those words, Ana appeared in the door as well, she was already clad in her sleeping gown, and Anthony smiled softly at her as she gave a small curtesy.

“Good evening Jarvis, Ana.” He bowed his head formally then pointed inward, “May I enter?”

“Sure, my Prince. Do you require something?” The adults stepped aside to let Anthony in. Jarvis closed the door after they all were in.

“Not directly no.”

“My-”

“Please. Just. Uhm can you please just call my Anthony for the duration we talk now?” The boy looked uncomfortable to the ground. He feared to get rejected, which would hurt so much more than with his father. 

Ana and Edwin exchanged meaningful looks before Edwin heaved a sigh and Ana smiled softly. “Well for once it should be fine, Anthony.”

“Thank you.” Anthony smiled blindingly at the adults he trusted most. The child really hoped he would not get in trouble, well too much trouble.

“I have to confess something and also wanted to tell you both to share my joy!”

At that Ana clutched her chest and whispered, “Holy spirit please no!”

While Edwin turned white and stumbled to a seat. Confused, Anthony looked at the Jarvis’. That was not the reaction he had expected. Especially since he hasn’t told them anything of concern yet. “Uhm, Ana, Edwin? Are you two feeling unwell?”

“Anthony, please tell me you haven’t, as the king would put it, rolled around in the hay with a maid.” Edwin looked desperate as he pleaded to Anthony.

“No? I mean, me and Steve sometimes wrestle around, sometimes me and Bucky do as well, but I have not rolled in any hay as of recently. Father forbid after I nearly pierced myself with the fork there. Don’t you remember?”

~

Ana sighed relieved. “For a moment you had us worried you would become a father, Anthony.” 

The young boy’s eyebrows shot up. “Why?”

“Just… the way you said you had to confess. But we are glad that you- wait. Who are Steve and Bucky and where exactly are you when you wrestle?” Ana looked slightly panicked at the prospect that her sweet Anthony was apparently out of the castle without her or Edwin knowing. 

“That’s actually what I have to confess. I have been sneaking out to the forest and-”

“The  **_forest_ ** ! Anthony, I had told you not to go again! What have you been thinking?” Edwin was beside himself with anger and worry. 

“I was thinking that I’d like to meet my friends again!” By the slight rise of Anthony’s voice, both adults could tell that the child started to get angry as well. Ana was out of her depth but latched onto the part Edwin had not asked. “Those friends, are that Steve and Bucky? Are they from a nearby village?”

She tried to be gentle despite her own hurricane of emotions. That approach showed effect as Anthony unclenched his fists and sighed. He proceeded to stalk around the room, avoided either adults gaze for a while. Her husband wanted to interrupt Anthony’s path, but she laid a gentle hand on Edwin’ shoulder and shook her head softly. Ana had the feeling her precious boy needed this moment.

The elderly woman had been right and soon Anthony pulled a chair next to Edwin of the two, signing Ana to sit and proceeded to round them so he stood in front. He then knelt in front of them, taken a hand each in his and gazed up pleadingly. “I know you will be mad. I am terribly sorry. I didn’t feel as if I could tell this before, but I want you two to know. I want that someone else knows. I want to share this joy I feel every time I meet them in the forest. I want for you to know I’m not a lonely boy hauled up in his study all day every day of the year except for banquets or other duties. Please?”

Ana’s heart nearly broke as she saw her boy so desperate in front of her. Her voice was soft and caring, her wrinkled hand gentle when she pushed a stray strand out of Anthony’s face. Edwin sighed, containing his anger, and just focused on his love for this troublemaker. Both gave the boy a soft smile and Edwin encouraged him, “By all means, tell us then. This is important to you, so it is important to us as well, Anthony.”

The worry and desperation lifted a bit at those words and Anthony began to tell. “A while back, the day I first sneaked out, I went to the forest and meet Steve. He… He’s an elf and his friend Bucky is halfling between elf and dragon. There had been men riding with the Hydra crest on their uniforms, Steve saved us from being seen by them and thus saved me from harm. We talked and talked and talked so much that I lost track of the sun and thus came back so late. A few days later I went again and saw that Steve’s dagger was still in the tree trunk. I wanted to pull it out and give it back to him when I was suddenly tackled by Bucky.” 

Shocked by the admission, neither reacted much. They could just keep listening.

“Did you know that beyond the forest is a kingdom called Brooklyn? In that kingdom, the elves live. According to Steve further in the north, there is a Kingdom Carbonell, the kingdom of the fae! Edwin, you had right with all your tales. They exist, all of them. The wolves and the dwarfs. The elves and the fae! Even further north is a kingdom ruled by Frost Giants. I’m still not sure if I believe Bucky on that. We have spent countless afternoons together. Steve, Bucky, and me, well mostly Steve and me. Sometimes Bucky and me, apparently Steve is a child of nobility and therefore has responsibilities just like me.”

Anthony described how Bucky and he accidentally indebted each other on their first meeting and how they solved that. He talked about all the tales both or all three shared with each other. He told them of the presents he received, how that debt was considered paid because of Anthony’s stories. When he finally ran out of steam, he tried to gauge the reaction of the adults.

Edwin and Ana just looked at each other, unsure at how to continue from here on. Their boy was dangerously close to the magical beings. They feared to lose him to them. But at the same time, Anthony had never sounded so happy like he sounded while recounting his adventures. They shared a silent conversation with glances alone, knowing that as soon as the boy left, they would have to discuss a lot. For now, though, they decided to comfort the by now twitching boy.

“That sounds wonderful, dear. Please make sure you stay safe.”

“While I’m not happy that you’ve gone against both your father’s degree and my wishes, I am glad that you have found what seems like true friends Anthony. Like Ana said, please continue to stay safe.”

“So… you two aren’t mad?”

“Oh believe me, “ Ana swatted at the prince playfully, “I am mad enough that would you be my son and not the prince, I’d sprawl you over my knee and spank you till you couldn’t sit anymore.”

“Ouch!”

“And I’d let you work harder than the stable boys.”

“Yikes! Ok. Here I was wishing to be your son, but not anymore! At least not with those punishments in mind!” 

From there their conversation became playful jibs and light banter until the prince yawned and Edwin brought him back to Anthony’s chambers.

That night, Edwin and Ana discussed their future interaction with the young prince, and when they should tell him everything.

~~~

Neither of the Jarvis got a chance to talk with the young Prince alone for long enough to explain certain things to him. A full year later Ana fell ill. None of the doctors could help her and, in his despair, Anthony had even begged Steve for help. 

The blond elf had just looked away, lips bitten raw and a shadow over the face. “I can’t help you.” He had said.

“There is nothing I can do for that human woman.” He had tried to explain.

“You need to accept her life’s end soon.” Steve had tried to reason.

But Anthony didn’t listen. Anthony didn’t believe him. Anthony couldn’t. “There must be something, anything I or you can do?”

He had pleaded, “Steve, I beg you, please! If there is something help me!”

He had gone as far as threatening his friend, “If you won’t help me, I will never speak to you again!”

But still the blond wasn’t able to help him. The only thing he could do for Anthony was comforting him, hugging him close to the chest and whispering a lullaby from the old spirits. 

~~~

A moon cycle later Anthony found him in their usual place. The brunet’s eyes were heavy with grief and the face ashen. The human trembled out of a lack of rest and food and Steve could feel the physical ache in his chest for his heart reached out to his friend. For the first time since their first meeting, Steve whispered, “Anthony.”  _ ‘How are you?’ _

The effect was immediate. Wide brown eyes locked on Steve. A hand outstretched in an aborted attempt at reaching for him. A knee resting on the forest floor, while the other was positioned to help Anthony to stand up. The whole posture screamed,  **_stay._ **

“Steven.”

‘ _ Don’t leave me.’ _

As his name passed Anthony’s lips, a shudder went through Steve. The wind carried Anthony’s feelings and the words he could not say with him to the blond, and the elf didn’t hesitate. He rushed forward and enveloped his human in a tight hug.

That day neither returned home.

~~~

In the morning, the sleeping pair was rudely woken by a grumbling Bucky.

“You punks have nerves. The whole elf kingdom is searching for you, Stevie! And what I heard from the hunters; the humans are searching for their lost prince as well. Care to explain Anthony?”

Confused Steve sat up and glanced around. They had fallen asleep under their tree. He never had felt so much at home than he had with Anthony in his arms. Was he a terrible being for enjoying the human against his body, while said human was stricken with grief, crying like the world just ended? 

The answer to that was most likely yes, but Steve couldn’t help it. The elf prince wished, yearned for something else between them, because if he had to marry someone, why not a close friend of his, but that would never be. Not between a human and an elf, not as long as Hydra threatened all magical beings. So, he took what he could.

After all, this was the only bit of contact he would ever have between the two.

Anthony was disoriented at first but soon the past events came crashing back and he had to suppress a sob. When his gaze landed on Bucky, the twelve-year-old sighed verily. “Well, in my defense, Steve never asked if I was the Prince of the Iron Kingdom.”

Bucky’s face went through a variety of motions until it rested in a deadpan stare. That kind of face that said, are you kidding me. Steve instead looked like he had seen a ghost. The elf’s voice was feeble when he spoke, “You’re Crown Prince Anthony of the Iron kingdom?”

“Yes. I’m- uhm well you know. The thing I’m not supposed to say because of debts.”

“You two have to be kidding me. Ugh. I never signed up for that. Stevie why do you find the most trouble???” the tone Bucky spoke in was teasing, but also sounded like he really was done with them.

Since Anthony didn’t know how that complicated things, he just looked between the two best friends and waited for either of them to explain. Thankfully, Steve, despite looking sheepish beyond describable levels, explained, “You see, uhm. The reason Bucky is so annoyed with this is… I may be the crown prince of the elves…”

“Oh.” After a moment Anthony started to giggle. “That is-ha-ha- that is so weird!”

“I have you known I’m a very respected prince!” huffed Steve. Bucky just looked on in confusion.

“I believe that. It’s just-” Anthony tried to get his breathing under control and hoped he hadn’t insulted any of the elves. “It’s just so messed. You and me both Princes of different kingdoms. One kingdom fearing the humans and the other not believing in magical beings. It is… we’re the exact thing people imagine when they talk about opposites. We even look like the opposite spectrum. You with your light blond hair and azure eyes and such pale skin. And me with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a tan. Even though my father always throws a fit about nobility and light skin color.”

Anthony looked wistfully into the distance, in the direction where Steve’s home lay. “And yet here we are. Friends. A chance meeting binding us in a way life rarely gifts people with. A lot of things make sense Steve, now. I…”

Steve scouted closer when Anthony’s speech broke. Even Bucky took a step forward to be there for the human he called a friend. Steve looked at him, eyes pleading to leave both for a moment, Bucky sighed softly but left them. “Hey. What is it?”

“Can we… will this friendship last, Steven?”

Steve’s heart clenched. The words were laced with fear, and Steve hated that. So, he did what he could to reassure Anthony, “We will be friends. Whatever happens, I promise Anthony. If nothing else, then at least friends.”

“Thank you”

Both children felt how the depth of the words tied a bond around them. How magic thrummed over their skin and leaving the crest of each other on them. 

“Jarvis will get his robe twisted when he sees the symbol on my shoulder next time, he disrobes me.” Anthony didn’t look or sounded too concerned. In contrary. The brunet tried to lift his shirt and twist in a way he could look at the symbol energetically. Steve huffed a laugh and tucked the collar so that he could take a look at Anthony’s shoulder. “Oh my.”

“What is it, Steve?”

“A… well a brush?”

“Like a hairbrush?”

“No. Like a painter’s.”

Grinning Anthony tugged at Steve’s collar in the next second. “Let me see mine on you!”

When Anthony hushed a look, his grin seemed permanent. “Do I want to know”, asked the blond hesitantly.

“Well, it is not the Stark crest. This one looks more like a triangle but blue and with black lines, separating the blue spaces.”

“Dear Magic, stay strong with me. My mother will throw a fit!”

“Then make sure she doesn’t see it.” Then, a bit more dimly Anthony added, “That is if you meant your words.”

“I did! I swore already!” 

In that moment Bucky came back. “Please tell me you two didn’t do something stupid?”

“Uhm-”

“Who? We? Never Bucky!”, none of the three was fooled by Anthony’s words.

“We’ll talk about this another time. Stevie, we need to get back and you, Tony, need to get home too.”

Sighing Steve stood and helped Tony up. “He’s right. See you in a few days’ time?”

“As soon as possible. Farewell, my friend.” Anthony bowed slightly before he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back home.

Steve stood for a bit, before Bucky’s hand on his shoulder steered him back to their kingdom.

~~~

When the human prince arrived back in the capital, he stumbled into a teen with darker skin than Anthony was used to seeing with most citizens of the capital. The teen grunted and stumbled, while Anthony landed on his behind. “Ouch.”

“Say don’t you have eyes?” The unknown teen turned to him and something like recognition flashed over the teen's face. Groaning inwardly, Anthony prepared himself mentally for the onslaught of insincere apologies and platitudes. 

He waited for a moment. Then he waited a bit longer. Still, the teen didn’t take the words back and just stared down on the sitting prince. ‘ _ That was new’  _ the prince thought. 

The teen definitely became inpatient as he started to thump his foot, “Well, are you also deaf?”

Scrambling to his feet, Anthony scrutinized the other male. The teen had woken his interest and he wanted to know more. “Who are you?”

“I have been asking you questions. Have no one taught you that answering a question with a question is impolite?”

“Apparently no one did to you as you just did the same.” Anthony’s tone was light and teasing and as the way he spoke registered with the teen, something changed for that one as well. An irritated yet playful huff and a slight shove to the shoulder was the teen’s retaliation.

“Fine. The name is Rupert Ja-”

“Stop. Rupert? You are serious about that name? That no. Do you not have another? Or better, where are you from?” Anthony tried to not listen to the second name Rupert was about to give, he had learned from the elves well.

“I- well, my family came from the Rhoden field but-”

“Rhoden, Rhode, Rhodes- Rhodey! That’s a wonderful name. Pleasure to meet you Rhodey.” The prince grinned cheekily. 

“That is not-”

“It is now. Say, if you came from the Rhoden field, what brought you to the capital?”

“I wanted to apply for the royal guard but was turned down. Now I search for-”

“What? Why?”

Rhodey looked confused and honest to god annoyed by the Prince’s interruptions.

“What do you mean with why?”

“Why didn’t they accept you? And why would you even want to be a royal guard? They’re no fun.”

Rhodey arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Forgive me my rather strong words, but my shit is not of your concern and got turned down because and I quote; ‘a dirty son of a whore is not needed here.’ Asshole doesn’t know shit about my momma.”

Sure, Anthony had heard people swear and curse and being vulgar, but to have Rhodey apologize for it before using it was amusing to him. “Who said that?”

“He said he was the head guard. A man named Thunderbolt or something like that?”

The prince’s knitted his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he tried to remember the names of all the royal guards. “I… don’t think he’s the head guard. If I remember correctly, he’s the second in command after Elias. So, he lied and insulted you. Not really nice of him.”

The teen let out a hollow laugh. “I’m sadly used to it. People like me have it harder than people like… well, noble children.”

“You’re not from a baroness or baron or even a duke. You would hold yourself differently. But… You still have the education and you know, manners most have not. How old are you Rhodey?”

“Can I get an explanation of why Rhodey?”

“Hey,” playfully Anthony jabbed a finger at the taller male’s chest, “no question answered with a question.”

“Fine. I’ll turn fifteen in mid-autumn. How old are you child?”

Pouting slightly the brunet answered reluctantly, “I turned 12 this late spring.” 

Before the two could talk more, yelling interrupted their togetherness. 

“HE’S HERE! I FOUND HIM!!”

A couple of guards came rushing towards Anthony and Rhodey. Whispering, “Oh oh.” Anthony proceeded to take Rhodey’s hand and then ran. “Come on!”

Anthony loved how Rhodey complied and just ran with him. 

A few streets they rounded a corner and Anthony tugged on Rhodey’s hand so that he would follow in the alcove. Tapping a few stones, the prince let at a near-silent triumphantly sound before he pushed a concealed door open. Both went through the door and found themselves in a dark corridor.

“Where are we and why were we running?”

“Promise me, you won’t tell anyone of this corridor!”

Anthony felt the tension in the teen raising as he clenched the hand Anthony still held on to. They stood in silence while their eyes adjusted to the near darkness. “Fine. But I want answers.”

“Promise first.”

“I promise to not tell anyone about this corridor. Good enough?”

Anthony hadn’t realized how tense he had been, only now relaxed his shoulders and he gave the other a blinding smile. “Yes. Ok. So, I was out yesterday and have potentially forgotten to return home.”

“That explains why everyone is searching for the wayward prince.”

“So, you do know that I’m the prince.” It wasn’t a question but Rhodey understood it, nonetheless.

“Certainly. But you are also a child. Like momma said, children, aren’t any different from each other. It’s the adults that make the difference up.”

“I think I’d like to meet your mother one day, Rhodey.”

Rhodey laughed softly before he replied, “You say that now. Wait till you met her.”

“Come. I’ll explain the rest on the way.” Which was exactly what Anthony did. The prince told his companion about his adventures in the forest. About his friendship with the elf and about Ana’s death. He told Rhodey about the secret passages he had found over the time and used to sneak out and Anthony told Rhodey about the guards who had spotted them. 

“Those are vile men. They would have made up a crime where none had taken place, just to tell the King how they defeated the criminal who took the crown prince. But I like you Rhodey, and I don’t want them to hurt you.”

After that admission they walked in silence, the darkness continuously getting lighter as they neared the main corridors. Before they opened the door at the end of the secret passage, Rhodey cleared his throat gently. “My Prince, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome my friend.” The Prince tried to ignore the weight settling like a blanket over his chest. He wondered briefly how he as a mere human could collect debts with simple words. Anthony’s thought jerked to a halt when the secret door was flung open and a seething Howard stood before the two young men.

“Father! I can explain-”

“I’m most disappointed in you Anthony! Where have you been? What have I heard from the guards? You were running away with this… young lad?” The displeasure literally waved off of the King.

“That was not the case, Father. I plead, hear me out!”

“I have enough of your childish behavior Anthony. Guards! Take that vagabond into the dungeon. Anthony, you will come with me.” 

As the guards stepped forward to apprehend Rhodey, Anthony stood in their way. “My king, listen! FATHER! Rhodey saved me!”

~~~

That stopped all commotion. Skeptically Howard looked at his son, then at the lad behind him and back again. “Fine. You have one chance to explain. Now.”

Knowing when to follow courtesy rules, Anthony bowed shortly before his father, then began to explain. He told the King how a man had abducted him, who had held him in a darkened hut on the edge of the capital until dusk. How that man had brought him to the outskirts of the forest and how Anthony had tried to fight his way out. The prince then proceeded to tell how Rhodey had seen and followed, had struck down Anthony’s captor, and had then made sure that Anthony wouldn’t fall ill due to the stress. How they came to the city and talked with each other. How the guards who had seen them were prone to lie if it benefited them and Anthony had promised Rhodey a wish granted for his aid.

When Anthony had mentioned the forest, Howard had blanched. There were reasons why that stripe of land was forbidden. Despite him not believing in that hogwash, his beloved wife Maria had fallen ill after she ventured into the forest one day and soon passed away after. No healer or doctor had been able to save her and left the King grieving and bitter. To think that the forest would have been the place where he would have lost his only child? Howard mustered all his bravado to keep his calm. After his son had ended the guards waited with bated breath for Howard’s verdict. Tilting his head, a bit the king considered Anthony’s words.

“Well. So be it then, son. What are you craving after lad? The king shall pay you for saving his son.”

“I uhm, your majesty I-”

“Father, may I?”

“What is it, Anthony?”

“Rupert told me of his wish to become a royal guard. But Thunderbolt had turned him down without even testing him.”

“Would that suffice? Being tested for royal guard duty and should you fulfill the requirements we have for our guards, become one?”

Rhodey made a good impression of a fish on dry land until Anthony elbowed him and Howard already had become impatient. With haste, Rhodey bowed deeply and answered, “Yes, Sire. I mean. It would be an honor to be granted the testing, my king.” 

“Very well. Guards bring me Thunderbolt to the throne room. I will have words with him.” When the guards left, Howard turned once again to his son. A wavering step forward followed by a sure one and Howard lay a hand on his child’s shoulder. “I am most pleased to see you well. Try not to get into trouble so soon again, son.”

Big brown eyes stared up at him before a tender smile lit up the child’s face. “I will try father. Thank you.”

With that the king left, trusting his child to show the new recruit where to head. 


	3. When Life Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart wants what a heart wants.
> 
> That doesn't mean it can always have what it desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: We talk about the ABO stuff here, lot of angst

Rhodey did become a guard, replacing Thunderbolt soon enough as the young lad showed great talent in fighting and following the rules. To all but Anthony, Rhodey was the prime example of a royal guard. The young prince knew better though. After all, it was Rhodey who aided him to leave the castle every now and then.

The two became best friends over the course of years and Anthony was soon turning fifteen. Over time, the young prince had taken more and more responsibilities from his father. He wasn’t fond of council meetings or audiences, but whenever Howard saw fit to train his son in those, Anthony attended.

However, the time he didn’t spend in the palace, he was out in the forest, meeting Steve. The human and the elf princes have forged more than a usual friendship bond and Anthony wished there to be a way to let Steve fall in love with him. Because Anthony already was deeply infuriated with the blond. A couple of times he had wondered if his inclination would be tolerated if he had a wife who would produce an heir for him before. He didn’t want to dabble around or how Edwin liked to put it, take a roll in the hay with one of the maids to test it. Certainly, as the crown prince, he had access to both honorable women and questionable establishments, but he didn’t care for any of those. Rhodey once pointed out that most young men in Anthony’s age would take advantage of their status.

But Anthony had no interest in any woman he had laid eyes on so far. He wondered if it was because he hadn’t seen anyone he liked, or because his heart already yearned for another person. Curious and worried, he contemplated to speak about this with Jarvis, but ultimately decided against it. ‘The old man has enough to worry about.’ 

So, the only other person he trusted enough to talk with about this, besides maybe Steve himself and Bucky, was Rhodey. That was why the crown prince was wandering around the castle walls and annoying whichever guard he found. After his third stop, he rounded another junction only to run headfirst into the person he had been searching for. “Ouch! Rhodey we need to stop running into each other!”

“Well, I’d prefer that, too” After a slight pause Rhodey added, a smirk clear in his voice, “little prince.”

“Ha-ha,” Anthony sassed. “I’m telling you, one of these days I’m going to be taller than you.”

Rhodey continued to smirk and then had the nerve to pat Anthony on the head. “Sure, you will, your majesty.”

Before Anthony could do much but pout, Rhodey took another glance around and then he stepped beside Anthony, a clear sign for both to start walking again. With slightly ruffled feathers, the prince started to move and walk in the direction of the library. They didn’t talk until they were sure the location was empty, and the doors locked behind the two friends. Only then did they relax their formal posture.

“One of these days I will have you answer for those insolences!”

“We both know you won’t, Anton. Why were you searching for me this time of day? If I’m not mistaken shouldn’t you be doing council work?” Rhodey walked a bit deeper into the room, pulled an armchair to face another and waited for Anthony to seat himself.   
Sighing, his good mood from their banter waning when his friend still kept a piece of protocol even in private, he sat in the slightly bigger armchair. Then he vaguely gestured for Rhodey to sit as well. Anthony was jittery with nerves, had he never discussed this outright with anyone and feared who his best friend would view him after. Rhodey, God bless him, saw the struggles the prince went through and took off his sword, symbolizing that he was just Rhodey now and not the head guard. 

Anthony smiled dimly at that gesture of his friend. “Thank you”, he whispered and felt the weight of those words around his ankle. Weirdly enough, Anthony had found that since their first meeting a small symbol which looked like a breastplate had formed on his left ankle and Rhodey had cornered him the next day to ask about the sword symbol on Rhodey’s left ankle. That had been a surprise and something Anthony had yet to talk about with Steve.

“When will you stop that? We both are aware that weirdly enough magic is weighing your words.”

“I will when I feel there is no need for it anymore.”

“So never. And the people say you’re an intelligent prince” scoffed Rhodey good naturally.

Anthony smirked at that. “I am. I just happen to like you enough, Rhodey. Which... uhm I need to tell you something. Or discuss something? I’m uncertain of some… things.”

“Then speak, Anton, I am first and foremost your friend. Shall I be able to help you, I will!”

“Tha- well you know.” Both chuckled at that before their mood sobered again. “Fine”, the prince began, “This is weird and can’t get out. I trust you, which is why I’m coming to you with this, Rupert.”

The impact of Rhodey’s true name was felt immediately. A sharp gasp, before a serious nod in understanding, followed and Anthony explained what weighed down his heart.

“As you well know, I have not found any maiden or whore I’d like to bed, yet. I fear I won’t find any as my heart already is set on someone else. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him and that scares me. It’s also not what a good future King would allow himself to dabble in. After all, I need an heir, right?” 

“Anthony, just… Are you saying what I fear you are?”

“Rhodey, I.” Anthony couldn’t keep his voice from cracking. Too long has he kept that secret and with it the yearning at bay. A reassuring hand, so much darker than his own found its way on Anthony’s knee. Brown eyes snapped to darker brown, nearly black ones. The care and encouragement visible in his best friends’ eyes helped the young prince to speak up again, “I don’t know when this happened, I just know that suddenly my heart was full of affection for him. I catch myself dreaming about him loving me, his slender hands finding mine. His body underneath mine. I yearn for him to be mine. And I don’t know what to do. I just. Why do I have to feel that way?”

“Because you’re in love, my friend. Momma always said we can’t choose who we love, no matter if they are promised to us or not. Momma never loved my father, but they were friends and thus cared for each other. Not everyone gets the happily ever after. You as the crown prince have even less hope for that. You know you need an heir?”

“By God, yes, I know! Why do you think this hurts so much? How am I supposed to take a wife if my heart belongs to Steve?” Unable to keep the despair contained, his eyes pleaded with his friend to provide him with a solution. Dimly Anthony was aware of the tears wetting his cheeks and soaking into his tunic. 

“I wish I could give you an answer beyond what the elders would say. You need to forget him, but you know that yourself. Whatever happens, I am here for you, my friend.” Rhodey said and opened his arms for the younger man. In the next moment, the guard had his arms and lap full of best friend who cried and sobbed openly into Rhodey’s shoulder.

~~~  
A few weeks after his talk with Rhodey, Anthony was once again in the forest. The human traced the notch on the trunk where once Steve’s dagger had stuck in. His smile was full of melancholy and his heart heavy with a love that would never come to fruition. Anthony was in deep thought when suddenly cool slender hands closed over his eyes and a smaller male body pressed against him. Before his heart could start to pound in panic, his shoulder tingled, Steve’s symbol reacting to the elf’s presence. Not that his heart didn’t speed up after realizing who it was, just not out of fear. 

Anthony’s words carried fondness when he greeted his friend, “Hello Prince Steve.”

“Ah, this is no fun with the marks reacting to our presence!” The pout was audible in the blond’s words and Anthony couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Not my fault you gave me that promise, cariad.”

The slightly taller man didn’t mean for the endearment to slip in, but he found himself unable to take it back. Apparently, Steve wasn’t bothered by it, just let his hands slid from their place over Anthony’s eyes. When they stopped their movement, Steve’s hands rested on Anthony’s chest, both princes pressed together in a hug.

~~~

Steve couldn’t help himself and honest to magic nuzzled the nap of his friend’s nape, the place where an elf alpha had a bonding gland. Steve was embarrassed when he thought back to that moment as he very nearly nipped that place, if not for the brunet’s hitched breath. That was what made the elf realize what he was doing. With pink cheeks, he let go of Anthony. Anthony turned, a faint rose on his cheek as well, with questions in his eyes.

“I got carried away, my friend,” didn’t that stung to say? How much would Steve give to say love instead of friend, but that was neither here nor there. Therefore, he continued, “I just recently presented and thus still have to get my feelings under control. Bucky nearly didn’t let me come here. Said all about Omega’s couldn’t run around without a protector when they just presented. Said I’d not be able to control myself. Stupid jerk.”

Steve was well aware of why Bucky really wanted to tag along. The blond had made the mistake to tell his best friend about his feelings for Anthony. An unbonded elf, when they presented, could be bad enough on their quest to find a mate. But an unbonded elf in love? His mother had told Steve enough stories about the ‘mate-crazed’ elves. Steve still believed they had been exaggerated, even though he had seen Daisy chasing Bucky around the palace after she had presented. Thankfully, Bucky managed to find her another mate, as he had confided in Steve that as of yet, he had no interest in any.

While Steve had been reminiscing, Anthony had spoken and was clearly waiting for a reply. Inwardly cringing, Steve adapted a sheepish look. They both had the tendency to lose themselves in their thoughts. Anthony mostly babbled about various things he would love to build if he just would be allowed and Steve would try to listen while admiring the personality that was his friend Anthony.

“I must ask you to repeat what you’ve said, Tony. I may have been lost in thought.”

Chuckles shook the brunet’s shoulders, eyes filled with joy. Steve liked that look on his- on the human.  
“And Rhodey says I am bad. Well, maybe that is why we both get along so well.” Anthony’s words were spoken with such softness, the elf needed to remind himself to breathe. Finally, Tony repeated himself. “I have asked you what you meant by presented and Omega? I have never heard of any such things. At least not in the context of, well, not humans but persons, you know.”

Steve was uncertain how he should proceed from here. Doubtlessly, it wasn’t forbidden to tell anyone about the nature of the magical mating. But that was mostly because all magical beings were aware of it and no one bothered with humans.

“It’s maybe a bit strange for a human and I wonder if you’re open enough to understand? It’s not quite what I want to imply. I am aware that you are very open-minded, it is just-,” Steve sighed frustrated by his inability to clarify what he means. Anthony has gotten used to him though, and once again Steve thanked the Magic to have blessed him with a friend who was both, intelligent and forgiving. 

Tony seemed to see Steve’s struggle, thus asked, “If you can’t then you don’t have to. But if you want and can explain it to me.”

Steve locked eyes and gave a tiny smile. “I’d love to, I just don’t know how to formulate what I need to say.”

The brunet kept silent for a moment before he smiled in that way, which had helped Steve so often the past. Voice tender Tony suggested, “Maybe we should take a seat?”

After both sat with their backs leaned against the tree trunk and their shoulders brushing, Steve finally found the words he had been searching for, “You see, elves, and honestly all magical beings have a bit of a different nature than Humans. I’m aware that in order to have an heir, human male and female have to mate. That is not the case with elves.”

“Wait- what do you mean?” The interrupting words weren’t laced with venom like he was taught humans would react to the more delicate nature of magical beings. ‘I should know better by now that Anthony would never look down upon someone who is simply different in the way they were born.’ 

That was one of the uncountable things Steve fell in love with. “I mean, how do I explain this best? Well, take me. While by the standards human use I am a male, I presented as an Omega, also known as carrier. I can give life to children.”

Feeling the embarrassment at that admission, Steve starred stubbornly straight ahead and continued his explanation, “All magical beings have this, let us name it second nature? Yes, well. Bucky is an Alpha, which was no surprise as dragon Alphas tend to be bigger than Omegas. Frost Giants have it like that as well. I am uncertain pertaining to wizard nature but for elves and faes, it is the opposite. The reason why the whole court was so surprised when I presented Omega. Omegas are usually sturdy and big, tall, and strong. Omegas in my tribe defend their mate and children. Omegas are warriors in the elf and fae tribes.”

Steve was about to tell more, when a familiar warm hand intertwined their fingers, prying open the first Steve had formed unknowingly. He risked a glance to his friend’s face and was met with tender eyes and a reassuring smile. Tony spoke in a whisper, “I know where that beautiful mind of yours is going, cariad. But even though you are not what everyone would expect of an Omega, I have faith that you will be the most beautiful carrier there is. And I hope I have not insulted you now with this.”

Thoughts raced through Steve’s mind and yet he couldn’t grab one to articulate what he so direly wanted to say. Instead, he coughed once and averted his gaze. Yet, the blond prince couldn’t help and squeezed Tony’s hand in thanks. 

After a short moment, he prowled on, “Alphas in my tribe are usually slender and toned. They sometimes border on petite, but that is more with the fae. Alphas are supposed to channel the magic through them, ensuring wards and protective spells lasting for hundreds of years. Leading and educating the next generations. Their smaller frame helps them when they mate as the Omega fights against the bonding most times, but at a certain moment loses coherent thought and just lashes out. Then the Alpha who is most versed in both magic and evading gets to claim the Omega.”

“That… uhm.”

“I know how that sounds. And some tribes still participate in that. But the Brooklyn tribe, my tribe, had long since parted with those manners. If possible, Omega and Alpha find themselves the partner they like to bond with. Not all of us are so fortunate, though.”

A huff let Steve pause and unbidden his eyes found Tony’s again. “Who are you telling this to? A lot of human marriages could be described with who sold their daughter or son to the best bidder.”

Intrigued Steve leaned a bit more against Tony before he inquired, “I have told you about Alpha and Omegas. Can you tell me more about human customs? And, if I’m so bold, why do you sound so sour about it?”

“I take it’s only fair to trade stories and customs. Even though I still have some questions but those we can talk about later I assume. Well then. As I already said, human wedlock is mostly a deal between the parents. Depending on your position in the Kingdom you have different options for your child. Those options vary with the number of children you have. Take me. I am the first and only born. Therefore, all of my father’s possessions will be mine when he passes. I have quite the unique position as I am the king’s son, thus my future has been set the moment I was born. I will marry a princess and provide the Kingdom with an heir. That I have not been married yet is only because my father believes 15 to be the best age for men to find their wives.”

“Other children especially should they be third or fourth born, aren’t that lucky. They have to hope for a kind home if they are women often married off before they can be called women. It’s disgusting what kind of men marry those poor girls. My own uncle, well not by blood but a close consoler and friend of my father I’ve taken to calling uncle, had two years ago wed an 18 years younger girl. She had been in my age. Her father, some gambler, had sold her to Stane to balance his debts. The first pregnancy was her death. I’ve not spoken a word to him since.”

“That,” Steve had no words for the horror filling him as he listened to his friend. The look Tony gave him was heartbreaking and despite his own horror, Steve tugged his feelings aside. The blond hugged Tony, pressing the brunet’s head on his chest and murmured the same lullaby he had when Ana died so many years ago.

It wasn’t long before Tony spoke again, “I have to wonder… You don’t have to answer, Steve but I find myself curious.”

“What is it, Tony?”

“Has there ever been a male Omega wed to a human and provided an heir?”

Steve was sure that his heart skipped several beats and his breathing came short. With wide eyes, he stared at Tony’s tuft. When no explanation fell from Steve’s lips, the blond felt how restless Tony became. Before he could disengage from their embrace, Steve hurried to answer, “It is unheard of. As far as I am aware, humans can’t have children with elves no matter if female human and Alpha elf or male human and Omega elf.”

“Oh”, nothing more came forth and Steve wondered if maybe Tony felt the same way. Suddenly Tony did dislocate himself and smiled brightly, too bright, at him. Steve had never seen such a false smile on Tony’s face. It hurt a lot.

“I think I should go. Can we meet again soon? We have some banquets, but I should be able to sneak out in two to three days.”

“I won’t be here then. Mother and I have to go over a lot of things now that I presented.”

“That, that is understandable. Then we shall meet each other in three weeks again. I am busy with royal duties until then, sadly.” With those words Tony stood, dusting off his trousers and still had this fake happiness attached to his face.

Steve felt something he hadn’t in a long while. Rage. He wanted to punch that smile off of his friend’s face. He wanted Tony to be honest with him. Steve wanted to believe that nothing had changed now that he had presented, and Tony was in a marriageable age apparently. But the way Tony acted now alone, made it clear that everything had slowly but surely came apart, without either of them realizing until now.

“I need to take my leave now, Steve. Be assured that it was a joy to listen to your tales of elf customs and I hope I could repay with the information I provided.” It was their usual spiel. A way they had figured out to prevent indebting each other. For a short moment, Steve felt vindictive. The elf prince was aware that he had no claim besides his friendship on Tony, but he wanted so badly to have one that it physically hurt him.

Just as he was about to claim a debt, their eyes met, and all rage was blown away. Tony may try his hardest, but those brown orbs gave away what the brunet could never say. 

“Yes, indeed Tony. We’re even. Take care and collect stories you can share with me.”

“I will, Steve. I will,” said Tony before he turned and walked away.

Steve looked after him until he was neither to be seen nor in hearing range before a single tear tore itself free and a whispered “Farewell, my Anthony.” 

~~~

That evening Steve was restless. Bucky had immediately known something was off and had not left him until Steve had told him what had occurred. How he hadn’t realized that he was crying until Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s slender frame was beyond the elf. Bucky had suggested that Steve stayed in his room for the evening and even brought him his dinner. When Steve had asked what his mother had said, the brunet had just smiled softly and told him not to worry. 

In moments like that, Steve wished that he could simply ask Bucky to become his Alpha. Later his tender knocking warned Steve, before his mother entered, a concerned look on her face. 

“Good evening, my Queen.” Steve bowed slightly.

“I have not come here as you Queen, my son. I’ve come to see how you fare. Most Omegas need a while to adjust.” Hearing his mother’s melodic voice was balm to his soul. 

Smiling in response to the honest concern, Steve answered her with honesty as well, “I could fare better, Mother. But I am adjusting.”

“That relieves some of my concerns then.”

“Only some?”

His mother walked further into his room, careful not to disturb any of his various trinkets. “You see, my dear, I am not blind, nor deaf. I have seen you wander off and I have heard things.”  
She then reached out for a small metal dog formed figurine Tony had gifted him once.

That was not good in Steve’s mind. ‘I wonder how long she had known?’  
With keen blue eyes, Steve watched his mother as she inspected the figurine. “This is not crafted by elves or fae.”

That wasn’t a question, and thus Steve stayed silent until his mother's gaze found his. “Where did you get it, son?” She did not invoke any truth demand as she hadn’t used his name but the way she weighted the word son gave Steve chills. He was certain that it was only a matter of him answering now or her using his name should he be uncooperative. ‘I know she cares deeply. But in moments like this, I would love to curse her.’

With pursed lips, crossed arms and a defiant look Steve answered, “A friend gave it to me. I paid with a story of my birthday celebration.”

“I am glad that this did not indebted you. Still, which friend of yours is able to wield iron and copper together so to not hurt you.”

“A special friend.”

“Special friend…” She trailed off and let her gaze once again wander. Steve could taste the thick magic gathering around his mother. Whatever she was preparing for, it could end poorly for him. “Steven,” here came the moment he had dreaded, “who is that friend? An Alpha you seek to wed? Please tell me it’s not another Omega. You knew you would be promised to either of that vile man’s daughters.”

He was forced to answer the truth. Working his jaw in a vain attempt to keep it shut, hands clenched so tight he felt his skin prick he starred his mother down. Finally, the weight of his name was too much, and he gave an answer, “It’s neither. I am aware that soon enough I will be sold as a peace offering. My friend is Tony.”

The name invoked a tingling of the crest. Steve wondered if those words were still true after today’s incidents.

“Don’t make me use your name, son. I love you, I really do, but I need to put the well-being of my kingdom and my people before my own desires. If it would be just me,” she paused, her face changing, her age showing despite not being of old age to the elves. Calmer, quieter the blonde woman continued, “if I would just be a mother to her child, I would fight till my dying breath to keep those creatures away from you. But I can’t Stevie. I love you so much and I am so proud of the young man you became, but I can’t keep you protected. We have been lucky that you presented so late. Most present when they are twelve. Your body gave us three more years to prepare. And you prepared so beautifully. Did your duty to your people. Don’t ruin it now. Please tell me.”

All his fight left him then. His mother had only once before pleading with him. She had pleaded for forgiveness when she had given him the letter all those years ago and asked as the queen of him to give an accepting reply. Steve waved towards his bed, smiling defeated at her before both took a seat. Only when he was sure that he knew how to say what he needed to say and also to answer all her questions, no matter how much it would hurt, did Steve speak. “Tony is a young man I met when we both had been ten.”

He told her of the brave boy who trusted a stranger who pointed a dagger at him and became soon a confident and close friend. Steve told her of all those secret meetings of how he started to fall for the lovely being that was Tony. He told her how he knew nothing could ever become of them. But he also told her how Steve just couldn’t help and fall in love a little more every time Tony smiled or encouraged him, or just was himself. Only when he was about to trail off, he remembered why he had felt so sad this day, “We talked today as well. It was like always until I told him of Omega nature. I know, I should not have done that. But he asked and he’s my friend. So, I explained. When I finished, he explained human customs to me, shared a horrid story of a wedlock where a girl was used for her father’s debt to be paid. Then he became strange, asked if humans and Omegas could have children. I told him it’s unheard of and he…”

For the first time since he began Steve dared to look his mother in the face. Nothing told him how she thought about this, or what she felt. For once he knew why so many told her the stone queen. So, without any other option, he simply ended, “He became fake with me and went his way back earlier than he normally would.”

“You will not see him again until you’re bonded.”

“Mother?”

Surprisingly, his mother’s voice was soft, caring and oh so tender, just like her embrace Steve found himself in.  
“Oh, my sweet sweet child. The love you feel runs deep in your heart and magic had hold of with you in a fool attempt to provoke this human into presenting as well. But what cannot be, can never be, my dear. He is and will stay a human. Believe me when I say my heart aches for your fate. For your own sake and that of our kingdom, you can’t see him again until you’re bonded. What if you refuse the bond of the Hydra King’s daughter otherwise?”

Steve tried to placate her, “It won’t happen, Mother. I have accepted my fate that day and knew as soon as I presented you would send word to the Hydra king about my nature so he could send his entourage and daughter to claim me.”

“Have I ever told you how brave you are, my beloved Stevie? Just like you namesake Grant.”

They stayed like that for a long while. Steve listened to his mother’s soft voice telling tales of a long time passed, of the martyr who gave themselves for the betterment of their world and the sweetest lie that even arranged marriage can bring love into the world.


	4. My Heart, My Love, Why Can't It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it is Anthony has to marry as well.  
> He meets Hope and the Hydra daughters.
> 
> Heated discussion between Howard and Anthony led to housearrest. Thankfully for Anthony, he had made a new friend.
> 
> A favor is granted and the heart is heavy.
> 
> In the end Howard has a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Even more Angst.

Ever since his last conversation with Steve, Anthony felt unwell. Something strange had settled in his chest and he couldn’t figure out what. At first, he had thought it was jealousy at knowing that the blond would be bonded to some unknown Alpha. Then he had considered that feeling to be dread at knowing that he was the only one of them who would never be with his loved one. Lastly, Anthony believed it to be despair at the situation and their circumstances. He had talked with Rhodey about the whole ordeal and the next evening Rhodey had set with him and lots of wine, both getting stupidly drunk.

Two days had passed now and still the feeling stayed as undefinable as the first time the prince realized it was there. The banquets were in full swing, Rhodey busier than usual to keep unwanted guests and threats out of the castle, leaving Anthony lonely and in a foul mood. His keen eyes wandered around the room, registering, and categorizing the attending guests as well as servants. From Anthony’s place next to his father, he saw a few mingling noblewomen, which the King had pointed out were in marriageable age. He found none of them appealing and told Howard as much.

“Father, none catches my interest. Can I take my leave now?” Anthony knew his voice was impatient and his tone rude considering that he spoke in this way to the King, but he couldn’t care in the moment. Howard turned slightly towards him and the way he looked told Anthony enough. With pressed together lips, he let himself slump in his seat.

‘Very well, Father. I stay. But no one said something about keeping the decorum,’ why he was this vindictive, he had no clue. It was true that Howard and he had rather recently gotten in a few disagreements. However, Anthony knew his Father loved him, strange as that was expressed, and Anthony loved his father. If the stern look his father gave him was anything to go by, the young prince had just earned himself another lecture. Groaning not so discreetly Anthony slumped even more. Apparently, that was the last straw for Howard, as the King spoke, “Anthony.”

A shudder went through the young man. “Yes, my King?”

“Beware your manners. We will discuss this deeper later. Now go and dance with one of those women. They have been trying to entice you all evening.”

As far as orders went, that was a mild one. Strangely grateful, Anthony stood, bowed to his Father, and went over to the women he had no interest in. 

He conversed with quite a few for the rest of the evening, charming nearly all of them effortlessly. Only three of them seemed to feel entitled more to his time than the others, and two of those were sisters. If Anthony remembered correctly, which he always did, those two wore the crest of Schmidt. Dimly the prince wondered why Schmidt would send his daughters, and why they were even allowed in. Later he knew, the Kingdom Iron and Kingdom Hydra had been on the brink of war.

The third woman wasn’t so much believing she was entitled to his time than she was easily dodging all those nasty backhanded comments directed her way and easily uphold a conversation with Anthony. That was rare for Anthony to find and he found himself gravitating towards her throughout the evening. Before the night ended, Anthony had asked the brunette for her name, she gave him a coquettish smile before answering nonchalantly, “Hope van Dyne, my Prince. Was about time your highness asked. Good night and God bless you.”

The brunet watched her leave the hall.

~~~

The next morning the crown prince found himself ordered in his father's study. Rarely was he in the opulent room, even rarer before breakfast. “You have sent for me, Father?”

“We need to discuss a few things, son.” Howard stood at his window, overlooking the castle grounds and the first few rays of the sun slowly creeping in, illuminated the King. Anthony understood once again, how some citizens had mistaken his father for something eternal on occasions. 

“Will this be a discussion between father and son, or my King and the Crown Prince?” Anthony’s foul mood had yet to wane and the feeling he could not name, had intensified overnight. Needless to say, that he had little patience to follow social necessities.

“A discussion between Father and Son is first in order I believe. Anthony, child what is wrong with you? For days you have been… changed.”

Taken aback by his father’s sudden openness and gentler tone Anthony could only stare for a bit.  
Seemingly he had stared long enough for his father to worry. That did Anthony only realized as an unfamiliar hand landed on his shoulder and concerned eyes met his. “Son, speak. What is wrong?”

“I-I j-ju-just,” Was he honest to God stuttering? Anthony never had stuttered in his life. ‘Now is not the time to develop a bad habit!’

Calming breath and the crown prince tried anew, “I am just stressed. We have been talking about my future wedding but not yet who I am going to be wed to. I keep awake long after the sunset and wake way before even the servants. I, if I am allowed to speak my mind freely, father, I am scared and confused. Up until now, my life had been clear and predictable. But you’ve kept quiet about who will be my future spouse and it’s slowly eating away from my sanity.”

To hear the bone-deep exhaustion in his father’s sigh, the prince didn’t need to be in full command of his mental facilities. So open had his father never been. Dread made its home next to the feeling he couldn’t name. “Father?”

Howard sighed once again, then his father turned away from him and strode back to the window, physically and emotionally distancing himself. At least that was how Anthony interpreted the gesture. “Father wha-”

His father cut him off, “Anthony. You are aware-,” he stopped and started differently, “I have never hidden from you what your future would look like. I have told you from the moment you could understand the concept of wedlock, that you would most likely never marry out of love. I had hoped for a different way, but the power dynamics have changed drastically and- to save the kingdom’s sovereignty as well the soldiers’ lives the council and me have decided to accept the offer we were made.”

Anthony couldn’t breathe anymore. His thoughts were scrambled, and he hung onto his father’s every word in a desperate hope to be proven wrong about the terrifying idea that had set its roots in his mind. Sadly, Fate or God or Magic weren’t merciful with him, and thus the dreaded words fell from his Father’s lips.

“In two moon cycles, you will marry princess Ophelia Schmidt, daughter of King Schmidt from the Hydra Kingdom.”

White noise filled Anthony’s ears. ‘This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t get betrothed and then wed to a woman he barely tolerated. Not to one from Hydra of all kingdoms.’

Should the young man interrupt his father, he wasn't aware of it as he spluttered out, “Not one of Hydra. There must be someone else, Father. Please. Anyone else. I swear I will give up on my dream of marrying the one my heart belongs to, but I beg of you, not to a daughter of that- that evil creature!”

“You’re in love?”

Why had his father latched onto that of all things? “Does it matter now? We have more pressing matters to discuss than a love which can never happen.”

“Who Anthony?”

“Not a Princess.” It was all Anthony could do to not blab out Steve’s name. He felt the tears starting to gather in his eyes and suppressed them the best he could. 

“Then it does not matter indeed. The choice had been made, son. And as Crown Prince, you will follow your king’s orders. It is of little consequences if you agree with my choice or-”

“Your choice? Haven’t you just admitted that you were forced to decide this way? Threatened by Hydra. That is what is happening. Where is the Iron in the blood? Where is the steel in the voice? Where is the Iron-will? Tell me, father. Tell me, my King, have you lied all those years when you said Stark men are made of iron and iron does not break under anything and does not bend for anyone?”

The volume with which Anthony spat all those words was short of yelling. His fists were balled, ready to throw punches, his jaw clenched after he finished so tight, he later wondered how he had not lost a tooth.

“Enough of this! If you want to be a brat about this, fine, have it your way. You will spend the coming days in your room without food. Guards!” As fast as the guards found their way in, Anthony hadn’t even been able to think of an escape plan. They seized him the moment Howard pointed at the prince.

“Make sure he stays in his room. No visits from the head of guards and no food until he comes to his senses!”

“As you wish, your highness!” said one of the guards and together with three others he dragged the fighting Prince away.

~~~

Day three without food and Anthony still was yelling every now and then. The brunet knew he needed to find a way out of his chambers and out of the castle for a while or he would go mad. ‘I know I told Steve we would meet in three weeks and barely one has passed, but I need to see him. Maybe then everything will start to make sense again?’ 

On day four a soft unfamiliar knock stopped the prince from hitting his wardrobe to the nth time. “Enter, that is if I’m allowed to see whoever you may be.” The heavy door opened with a female chuckling. “Well, one thing is certain, my Prince, you know to make it interesting at court.”

“Hope?”

She shut the door behind herself and smiled mischievously at him. “Rumor has it you aren’t allowed out until you, and I just repeat what I heard consoler Stane say, came to your stupid mind and start acting like an adult.”

Anthony hated how much that hurt. The hurt was a factor in his response, “Well, here I thought you weren’t one of those cursed wenches who believed all kinds of stupidity.”

“Ouch, Prince Anthony. I came in peace!” Hope smiled good-naturedly, as if she had already prepared herself for the snide.

“Humph.”

“I know how this looks. I am terribly sorry for what is happening to you. I should have led this conversation differently. All those others are dull to talk to and I had hoped we could find a common ground on which we could discuss and speak with each other.”

“So,” hesitantly he took a step closer to the brunette, “you came to have a conversation?” 

“I did. And maybe also to help you? Depending on if you would accept help from a woman, my prince.”

Anthony blinked a couple of times before he let out an amused huff. “I am smarter than to assume women are stupid. One of the things I wish to change when I become king is the education for women. If nothing else, girls should at least learn to write their name and to count beyond their 10 fingers.”

“That,” the pause Hope made implied she wasn’t sure how or what to say to that. She smiled tenderly and proceeded, “It’s rare to find a man who understands that women aren’t just a pretty face and a womb to give heirs.”

“A shame.”

“A shame indeed, Prince Anthony.” They looked at each other for a moment before they started to giggle uncontrollably.

Hope was the first to recover. “I offer you to get out for a bit. The Lord knows, I would go steer crazy all day in my room.”

“Out? Where to?”

“What do I know where your highness is spending his precious free time. I am just here to enjoy a conversation with an intellect being for once.” Hope chuckled, eyes crinkling with mirth.

He taught for a moment before he gave himself a nod. “I need to meet a friend of mine outside the forest. Would you be kind enough to help me reach my goal?”

Anthony could only describe the expression Hope wore as one of surprise. “The forest? I heard tales that the forests are hunted by terrible creatures. Are you sure you want to go there, your highness?”

“Very sure, Princess van Dyne. Be assured I won’t require any assistance other than getting out of here.”

She seemed to mull the idea over. Precious time passed and Anthony considered telling her to go if she wasn’t going to help him. Just when he had formulated his sentence, her face brightened and she adopted a wide-open stance, simply saying, “Well, where is the fun in that? You will have to tell me of those adventures at least, dear prince.”

She then turned towards the door, adding, “Besides, I will have fun messing with the guards. Count till 30, prince, then the corridors should be free for you to pass.”

Anthony could do little more but stare after her. His brain automatically counted as he was told. Sure enough, the moment he reached 30, he heard a loud commotion. ‘What an interesting woman you are Hope van Dyne.’

~~~

The forest was quieter than the last time Anthony had been here. He felt like it had been weeks, when in truth it had been way shorter. His feet knew their way to Steve and his tree and like it had become his ritual he traced the notch in the tree.

He wasn’t expecting company. Anthony knew what he told Steve and what Steve had told him. Therefore, he was immensely surprised when Bucky appeared next to him. 

“Hello, little human,” Bucky’s deep drawl still touched his primal instinct.

“Good day to you too, brooding dragon.” However, Anthony still loved to needle and prob the other.

“Bravery or stupidity, I still can’t decide, human princeling.”

“What a slow mind you must have then,” it was their own way to show their friendship and Anthony loved those jabs. They grinned at each other for a moment. However, Anthony’s heart and mind were somewhere else, with someone else. “Say, -”

“He won’t come.”

“So, he is busy. I understand. When will he be-”

“I do this because Stevie and you both are my friends. I have sworn to protect the both of you. Therefore-”

Now it was Anthony who stopped Bucky mid-sentence, “Ha, I knew you cared, big grumpy scale buddy!”

“Don’t test me Metal-heart.” the threat which was none was spoken with fondness and now Bucky seemed to struggle with his next words. “Stevie and you won’t see each other in a long time. Maybe never again.”

Those were the last words Anthony had expected. Suddenly his world narrowed in on Bucky, his throat worked itself restless and his heart pounded, yet he felt only cold. “W-what?”

“The queen found out and thinks it best for you two not to meet until Stevie and his Alpha are bonded.”

“His Alpha?” The always eloquent Anthony could only play the game of repeating simple phrases. The brunet lost focus, his body on autopilot while his ears lapped up every word like bloodhounds when they found their prey. Bucky seemed to take pity on him and just explained in a flow. “He has been promised to either Alpha or Omega daughter of King Schmidt when he was eleven if I remember correctly. Could have been twelve I am not certain. Elves normally present earlier than Steve did and Schmidt grew restless. The ceremony will be held shortly and then the bond has to settle in. For what it’s worth, Anthony,”

His focus returned, sharpened and suddenly he realized how close Bucky and he stood, “For what it’s worth, my friend, I’d rather wed him myself than letting him end as a scapegoat.”

“But you can’t”, hollowly his words hovered between them. “Steve would never forgive you if…”

“If a single of his people come to harm because of his refusal. Yes.”

Quietness around and between them. The human clenched and unclenched his hands unconsciously. Without a warning, he hit the trunk. Bark and skin alike blistering open. A fire had started to replace the cold and Anthony felt like he would burst in flames any second. “I should go.”

“Tony…”

“Bucky, thank you for telling me this. I will gladly accept this debt and wait for you to collect. May I ask for a favor in addition?”

Anthony’s flat voice didn’t match the wild storm of emotions the brown eyes portrayed. That more than the lure of a debt owned let Bucky agree. “What will it be, friend?”

Bucky’s breath hitched, Anthony could swear that the halfling had startled into stiffness, by the human’s sudden annihilation of the distance. Unlike his rather small stature suggested, Anthony was well trained and strong. His arms wound around Bucky for a moment, feeling the smooth scales. Then he let go, only to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Give those to Steve from me, please.”

Without ensuring that Bucky accepted the favors debt, Anthony turned, his feet lead him home without a single thought.

Later Anthony sat in his chamber, a story of a past meeting with Steve and Bucky had balanced the debt he had with Hope before she had bid him good night. His chest was bare, the moon the only light in his darkened room. Well, the moon and the wing-like symbol over his heart. “Thank you, Bucky.”

~~~  
Anthony wasn’t coming out of his room, despite his father lifting his punishment. He hadn’t spoken to any maid who had come in, nor to Edwin or Rhodey. Depending on the time of day, the prince could be found sitting on his windowsill or at his desk. Sometimes on his back and even the floor. The state the Prince was in worried the King and thus he decided to visit his son.

He knocked, to ensure his son was decent, and entered shortly after. This time Anthony leaned against the stone wall, his gaze not in the here. Howard had rarely felt fear. He had feared for his beloved wife before she died. He had feared for his son when he wasn’t findable. He had feared for his people when Hydra attacked the border. But that had been all.

Howard Walter Stark prided himself in not fearing much or anyone. Seeing his son like this, a shadow of the smart and charming lad, put the fear of God in him. He had talked with Edwin, and already been told that Anthony refused to eat. After Edwin, he had gone to Rhodes. But the friend of his son was as wise as any of them.

Instead of addressing him formally as he had planned, or god forbid demanded Anthony would answer him like Stane had suggested, Howard got in front of his son. “Son?”

Nothing. Not even a slight twitch. The king felt how the strong control on his emotions threatened to break. “Anthony, speak to me. What is wrong?”

Still no reaction. “Son… Tony please-”  
The nickname Maria had suggested but neither of them had ever used for their son got a violent reaction from him. Anthony’s whole frame shuddered as he took in a stuttering breath, eyes suddenly focused and sharp, tracing his every move like a predator waiting to sink his claw in Howard’s chest, something feral was alive in those eyes.

Anthony pushed himself from the wall, strolling like a wild cat towards him. His son’s voice was deeper than usual and the growl barely hidden, “Don’t call me that, father.” 

The king had a hard time to contain the shudder running down his back. But at least he had gotten a reaction from his heir. “What is wrong with you child?”

“Nothing.”

“Is this about Princess Ophelia?” 

Anthony stopped short. His son’s eyes narrowed; lips curled in disgust. “That woman should stay away from me if she wants to live.”

“What happened?” Howard couldn’t explain what had gotten into Anthony to invoke such hate, but he needed to find out if he wanted to have a chance at the alliance to work.

“I just refuse to get married to a leftover Princess. Have you known, Father, that Schmidt had already promised either of his daughters to another prince? Since when do Stark take leftovers?!”

That was news to him. Howard had corresponded with Schmidt a few times over the years, never a happy letter for him to write, but one he needed to prevent war. In all those letters, Schmidt had reassured Howard that his daughters would both be delighted to be picked. Only in the last one had Schmidt hinted at Ophelia being the better choice as Aria was showing interest for someone else. He wondered if this was what Anthony meant and asked him. His son just scoffed and told him that apparently Schmidt had promised either of his daughters to a Prince in the west since he was twelve. That was before any letters had been passed to Howard.

“So, you may now understand, dear King, why I won’t marry her. If you order me, fine. but she won’t live to see the morning after we’re wed.”

Howard knew his son wasn’t joking. His son, his beautiful, intelligent, peaceful Anthony, was willing to kill, should Howard force him into that bond. So, he did the only thing he could think of. “Do you have someone else in mind?”

Surprised brown eyes locked on Howard’s face, searching for deceit. They seemed to find none because Anthony’s tense body relaxed some. His shoulders fell, his fits unclenched, and his jaw loosened. “I... I was willing to marry anyone but her if you would be willing to reconsider.”

“Yet?” Howard promoted, because he could hear that Anthony had more to say. “Yet I find myself intrigued and… think she will make for fine company, maybe even make it possible for me to find deep affection for her.”

“Who is she, Anthony?” Howard asked. If his son had found a princess among those women available, he liked, the king would wed him to her, be damned what Obadiah said.

His son looked vulnerable when he said, “Princess Hope van Dyne, Pym Kingdom.”


	5. The Truth Behind A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travel fast and friends stand close together. A favor is given, an order issued.
> 
> Bucky cares deeply. 
> 
> Hydra is not amused and Howard's decision has repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Heartache. Like seriously. This chapter hurts. (at least it did writing. just like the next)  
> Howard dies.

Soon the news traveled that Prince Anthony Edward Stark would marry Princess Hope Janet van Dyne. King Hank had been throwing a fit when Howard had invited him, but both daughter and wife had shut him up. When Hope had found out, she had gone straight to the crown prince and told him: “I am in love with another man. But I will fulfill my duty and hope we can be at least friends.”

The young woman had been shocked when Anthony had simply laughed and replied, “That makes two of us, my dear. For I love a man I will never be able to have.”

After that Anthony had talked with her for a while. Both talking about what they wished to change in their kingdoms, what threats they would be facing with Hydra being on the horizon. A lot of nobilities had scrunched their noses when the pair entered the banquet hall together, and the Schmidt daughters had not been found the whole evening.

The following day found Anthony in Edwin’s chambers. Jarvis was old and had to give over a lot of his responsibilities to his niece Friday. Anthony liked that woman well enough and not at last because she was fierce and joked with him. Edwin was sitting at his desk, scribbling some kind of list. Anthony could bet it was a list of all the things which needed to be done before the next banquet. ‘ _ Or maybe already a list for the wedding preparations. _ ’ 

Clearing his throat, Anthony let his knuckles rapture against the wood of the doors, capturing Jarvis attention. “My Prince. I’d stand and bow but-”

“Stay seated, Jarvis. Your bones are old and aching, I know.” 

“Which sadly does not protect me from your cheek, prince.” The grey-haired man snarked lightly back.

Anthony couldn’t help himself and laughed. He loved this man beyond words and had seen up to him more than anyone else. It had been Jarvis who taught the prince about equality and the lack of it. It had been Ana and Edwin who taught him to identify lies and to tell truths without becoming vulnerable. ‘ _ Maybe this is why I find myself here in my hour of need?’ _ , mused the prince silently.

“While I enjoy your company, my prince, what brought you to my chambers?”

“A lot has happened, and I need to let my mind wander without fearing my thoughts being used against me, Edwin.”

“Well,” the man put away his quill, “I am always glad to hear you out, Anthony.”

Smiling Anthony took the second chair over to Edwin and sat to his side. Both men had turned so they faced each other. Anthony studied Jarvis's face. A face full of lifelines and marks by years and battle. He wondered how to begin his tale. Edwin’s hand came to rest gently on Anthony’s knee, a reassurance and anchor. Brown eyes met grey ones which bordered on greenish.

The young man took a deep breath before he told Jarvis everything. He told him how much Anthony loved Steve. He told him of the second nature of magical beings. He told him of Schmidt’s cabal. Anthony spoke and spoke till he had no breath and no more words. Till the prince’s throat was dry and his tongue felt knotted. All the while Edwin had stayed silent, processed the words, and the meaning behind them. 

When Anthony finally ended, Edwin reached out grabbed the young lad and pulled him in a hug. Then it was Edwin’s time to tell a tale. “Do you remember your favorite tale from your childhood, little prince?”

“The one of the fae princess falling in love with a human and marrying him despite everything. How could I forget? I have asked you a hundred times and more to tell that tale.”

“It’s not just any kind of tale, Anthony. It’s history. It had happened.”

“What...what do you mean?” Anthony tried to look in Jarvis’s face; from his position it was impossible. 

“Let me tell this tale one last time. This time with the names of the princess the prince and their child.”

And Edwin held Anthony a little closer as he spoke, “Once upon a time, twenty years ago, a young fae Princess named Maria found her way over the border of the magical and human world. A young prince, Howard, had been on a hunt with his loyal friend Edwin and soon the hounds cornered the poor woman. Neither men knew that they had found a mystical being and those were confused by the behavior of the dogs. The prince aided the princess and they talked. She told them that she was running from her home because none understood her view of how valuable every being was.”

“Maria shared little but what she did enchanted Howard and he fell in love. He took her in, fought with his father so that she could stay. Maria was gratefully and one day fell in love with him too. They married and after too many moons to count with no heir, finally, Maria was pregnant. She birthed her son alone, not even Ana, a close friend to her, was allowed to enter. Howard named him Anthony Edward Stark. Though, the fae value true names and therefore had named her son before Howard could. The royal family had been happy for years until Maria became sick. Fast her health failed, and no one was able to help. On her death bed she told Edwin and Ana about her nature. Told them that in order to give Howard the heir he so desperately wanted, she had cut short her magic and life. She explained how her son would one day come into his nature and he would need guidance. She gave the couple a sigil, trusting them to give it to her beloved son. The fae’s last words had been-”

“When the time comes, he will know his name.” Anthony ended the tale. He felt cold and couldn’t breathe properly. His heart was threatening to shatter with the pace it trumped within his chest. This could not be true. Because if this was true, if he was a half-fae - “I’m fae.”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“I… will I have a second nature as well?”

“That is something I can’t answer you, Anthony.”

The men stayed in their position for a while. Anthony needed the physical contact, the comfort with it and Edwin felt lighter now that this secret had been told.

~~~

Steve felt burdened. The elf had felt the tingling on his shoulder blade. In that moment he had known that Tony was tracing the notch once more. Steve had asked his best friend to play messenger. The elf prince had waited restlessly in his room for his friend’s return. Earlier Natasha and Clint had asked him if Steve wanted to join their little sparing, which he declined. He was grateful for their concern and their attempts to take his mind from the upcoming wedding, but Steve’s mind was more with the human prince than his wedding. Before the prince got an opportunity to blurt that out, he thought he rather stayed in his rooms. 

Sooner than he had anticipated a distinctive knock resonated and Bucky entered. By the solemn look on his face he had passed the message along. Steve's breath hitched when Bucky closed the distance and hugged him tenderly. Something was different in the way Bucky hugged him. It felt as if magic herself was conveying a feeling Steve could not quiet grasp “Bucky?”

His dragon-elf friend only murmured, “He asked for this favor.”

Those words hurt Steve. Because they made so much sense. Because that explained why magic was involved. Because there was no doubt as to who ‘he’ was. Tony had hugged Bucky and asked for it to be given to Steve. ‘ _Does that idiot know what he had invoked with that?'_ , Steve wondered as magic tried to show him what Tony had felt, had wanted Steve to feel. Steve’s breath stuttered and he borrowed his face in Bucky’s shoulder. By the stiffening of the dragon-elf’s body, he felt the tears which wetted Bucky’s shirt. “That’s not all he asked to be passed along,” while he said this, Bucky’s voice sounded careful, worried even.

“Wha-what else?”, the prince of the elf was horrified by the crack in his voice. Steve pushed away slightly, not enough to break the embrace, but enough to enable himself to look in Bucky’s eyes. 

His friend looked thoughtful before he pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek and Steve- well he couldn’t hold his emotions. He sagged to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. That had been a goodbye kiss. A goodbye kiss from a person who loved you. Bucky scooped him up, helped him to Steve’s bed and let him cry himself to sleep.

The next morning came and Steve hurt. Not only emotionally. His body ached and his eyes felt too dry. Sitting up slowly, so to not worsen his headache, Steve took stock of the past day. As the memories flooded him, he had to suppress another sob. “So, ya punk wanna tell me what it is really ‘bout?”

Steve looked up and found his friend standing across from him. Steel colored eyes fixed on Steve’s face; Bucky’s own impassive. “Or should I take a guess? Like I will take a guess at your sudden growth spurt.”

That threw Steve for a moment, then he looked down at himself and realized that he had indeed gotten bigger hands taller legs, taller arms, wider hips. From what he could make out while sitting, Steve had grown a few inches overnight. ‘ _ That explains why I feel so sore. _ ’ 

His mother had told him that some Omega would only show the typical body of an Omega when their mating would come closer. Looked like he was among those. Sighing discontented for he had hoped to stay smaller so he wouldn’t be able to carry children from Schmidt's daughter, Steve looked back to his friend. He waited for Bucky to tell the dreaded words because he just couldn’t.

“You love the human.” Despite everything, Bucky’s voice held no contempt or judgmental tone. If any kind of infliction, it was sorrow. Bucky felt sorrowful for the condemned love, for Steve’s feelings and the pain it caused him. “Yes.”

“The kiss. He gave you free, unknowingly but he gave you free.”

“He never knew he held my heart.”

“And you never knew you held his.”

“Bucky I-” Steve felt the burn of tears in his eyes. Despair filled his heart and he started to lose the last bit of hope he had. He had hoped Tony would find a way, because Tony made it always sound so easy to find solutions to troubling matters. Tony had always found solutions to Steve’s problems when he had asked him for advice. _ ‘If he had known earlier, maybe he would have wed me already? I wouldn’t have to marry Sineath Schmidt. And- Stop it there Steven.’ _

In a somber voice, Steve said, “It does not matter. He’s still human and thus never would be a suitable candidate for me. Certainly, my heart is his, but he gave me free. Intentionally or unintentionally so does not matter. I have a duty to fulfill and I-”

“Bullshit!”

“Bucky?” 

The normally grey eyes had turned slightly yellowish, a sign that his friend was furious, that his dragon blood was boiling. “Bullshit, that’s what I call those words to be. Etiquette be damned! I’m no full blood elf, I don’t care as much for that binding of words and debts like you, so screw it for once. Our human friend may have unwittingly given up on any claim he could have on you, but you have not. You will never take back your heart. It’s his forever. And… Steven,”

The power Bucky invoke in the moment he spoke Steve’s given name let the elf shudder and his breath hitch nearly missing the following words, “I won’t be James Buchanan Barnes if his heart is free now.”

Tears spilled from Steve’s eyes once more. Desperately he lashed out, “THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! If you know so well... if you, Bucky… tell me a way out, please?”

The yellow faded from Bucky’s eyes, but his wings spread wide and protectively, as he maneuvered his best friend in a tight hug. The brunet’s voice barely above a whisper when he confessed, “I don’t know, Stevie, I don’t know.”

~~~

After his talk with Steve and after he was calm enough to attend his duties, Bucky left in search of his favorite Alpha-beta redhead and his slightly less favorite beta archer. He found them on the training grounds running new soldiers of the S.H.I.E.L.D unit to the ground. “Look what rare honor. How comes you visiting us here Sir Bucky.”

“There is something I have to discuss with the two of you, Nat, Clint.” 

Natalia, or Nat as she was called, was one of the two best spies and soldiers the Brooklyn Kingdom had to offer. Clint whatever his real name was, had maybe not as many skills as she had, but could easily hold his own in most combat situations, thus being a highly decorated soldier himself. Both were younger than Bucky but what were years to them all?

Nat and Clint followed the brunet after informing Sam to take over the training. The three walked a good while, none speaking as the spies had seen the serious face Bucky wore. When Bucky finally reached his chambers, he led the two inside, sealed the door, and waited till both settled. The moment Clint got fidgety, well more than usual, Bucky started to explain the situation. He didn’t leave out the human their prince’s heart belonged to. He didn’t leave out the apparent returned love from the human. What Bucky did leave out was the magic the human must have been blessed with for being able to ask favors like this, for indebting himself or others with words.

He left it out because all humans bestowed with magic fell under Hydras kingdom. Therefore, should it come to light that Anthony had been gifted by magic herself, he would be a subject of King Schmidt and that would break Steve’s heart inconsolable. ‘ _ And if I’m being honest with myself,’ _ the halfling thought, ‘ _ I would be mourning my friend as well. _ ’

“That is grave news indeed, Sir Bucky. Still, I can’t keep from wondering… what do you need us for?”

Natalia’s smooth voice broke through the dark clouds of his thoughts. ‘Right I haven’t told them yet,’

“I need you both to investigate the Crown Prince of Iron. Keep your distance, both of you. He must not know nor see any of you. For him, you two must be invisible. For the whole kingdom if possible.”

Clint narrowed his eyes, “You want us in human territory?”

“I have reason to believe that Schmidt will not only go after Brooklyn. If he manages to secure himself an ally with our neighbors, then the bargain chip our prince presents is less worth to him than we would need to secure the borders.” Bucky hated how logical those things sounded. He hated with every fiber of his heart that a part of his being believed this to be true and thus had no qualms in telling it to his friends. 

Both spies looked at each other for a moment, so in sync with the other that Bucky often believed that they shared a soul, before Nat took a step forward, “Now that we know the official reason, I ask as a friend why you really send us.”

“Anthony, the prince, is a friend. A close friend of mine and he holds Stevie’s heart, as Stevie holds his despite everything. Should Sinthea find out, she will not hesitate to have Anthony killed.”

“Which would break our prince and thus leave us without a strong advocate against the wizards in their court.” 

All three knew that the reason Clint gave wasn’t the true reason for Bucky sending them and Nat and Clint accepting the order. It was what they choose to take as the reason so that their magic wouldn’t bind them to their friend’s fate. Because worry and love and affection for an elf, especially for full-blooded ones, could destroy them if something happened to those they cared for.

~~~

In the shadow of the night, Stane opened a secret door just a crack wide, enough for the waiting man to slip in. They had planned this for after the original plan would have gone through. Annoyingly the Starks had somehow found out about the other prince and thus decided to thwart all their hard work. Stane went to bed that night, knowing that in the morning he would have to play a mourning man.

Rumlow found it a disgrace of his ability to be regaled to deal with an eccentric king. Certainly, he had when he still lived as a human in the kingdom of Iron, been one of the guards at Stane’s side, and thus knew the castle in and out. However, since he came into his magic, he had been one of the most prized assets the Hydra Kingdom had. That an old man like Howard Stark warranted his abilities was unlikely. 

The man known as crossbones had to contain a scoff, while he waited for Stane to open the door they had agreed on. Stane was a complicated case for Hydra and Rumlow was sure one day he would kill that man as well. But that day, or night, was not yet and therefore he simply nodded in pretended gratitude before he slunk along with the shadows to the king's chamber.

After the deed was done, he planted evidence to lead to a man named Scott. A man who according to intel was loved by the crown prince's future wife. Schmidt and Stane hoped to spread contempt between the kingdoms with this. Also, Stane would stay in power until the young brat had wed. A win-win for everyone. As silent as he entered, he left again, his horse concealed by spells. Now he only needed to make it back to his men with as much detour as possible. His magic should prevent the humans from following his treks, but one could never be too cautious. 

Fate or magic or a God humans believed him made it so, that Rumlow wasn’t as undetected as he believed. Keen green eyes had followed the man when he arrived and had known that nothing good comes of a Hydra Soldier in the dark. The woman those eyes belonged to had informed her partner about the situation and started to follow Crossbones.

Her companion sneaked into the castle and found what Rumlow did. He trekked back home, in haste to report what he discovered.


	6. Infinity- I Shall Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony lashes out when the news of his father's death reaches him. Luckily for him, Rhodey cares deeply for that idiot and stays as calm as possible.  
> Had the head guard known everything from the start, he maybe would not have gone with the young prince so many years ok. But as it was, he was Anthony's friend and would go wherever he went.
> 
> Peggy is finally appearing and together with Jarvis and Dugan has a lengthly discussion.
> 
> Oh and Scott Lang is framed for the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going to hell for all those Angst and Hurt I do to them all.

The morning broke and pounding woke the young crown prince. He had a restless night, stayed awake a long time with a feeling of foreshadowing he would have brushed off before he met Steve. While he sat up, mumbling sleepily that whoever was it should scramble away, the door was flung open, Edwin and Rhodey entering. Both with concerned and frantic expressions. That woke Anthony more than anything else and thus he looked, the foreshadowing now turned into dread as he saw the short-lived relief flicker over their faces. “What has you in hysterics, Honeybear? Jarvis?”

The prince tried for nonchalant, but his voice didn't want to cooperate, and the words tumbled from his lips hoarsely. His best friend, usually a stickler to the etiquette closed the distance and hugged Anthony tightly, whispering over and over: “Thank the Lord you’re fine.”

Jarvis closed the door behind the two and came over as well. Rhodey refused to let go of Anthony, which worried the prince. Somehow, they shifted enough to make Jarvis capable to hug Anthony as well. All protocol was forgotten and that was when Anthony found the bravery to ask, “What- who has been… hurt?”

Anthony wanted to say killed. The way his all but in blood family had acted warranted more than hurt. Yet the word felt too heavy on his tongue and resulted in him using hurt instead. Edwin, God bless his soul, was a bastion of calm after a few moments and took it in his hands to deliver the news, “Your father. Our late King Howard has been killed, Anthony.”

Both sets of arms tightened around him, Jarvis wrinkled hand clutching his right, while Rhodey held onto his left. The words wouldn’t process because that couldn’t be. His father was larger than life. His father was a titan among humans. A ruler, maybe not best loved, but fair enough to his people. There was no way, no reason for anyone to- “Who?”

The whisper had left his lips before he consciously knew it. No answer came forth and Anthony knew there was more to it all. Cold ice had settled in his chest, filled his lungs, his veins. It was not the feeling of dread anymore. It was cold rage. Rage which would never end until the reason it existed would vanish. “Who?”, he repeated himself, voice calm, cold.

Rhodey took in a stuttering breath before he conceded, “It’s not sure. The master Spy Margaret is investigating.”

“Shouldn’t you as head of the royal guard be doing it?”

“I... I was worried for you.”

Anthony scoffed at that. “Well,” still so cold, still so dark, so even; emotionless, “Maybe you aren’t fit for your position then? Because I am fine as you can see. You should be out there and search for the murder of my father. Of your King, Rupert!”

The name had an impact none of the three could have foreseen. Rhodey choked, feeling like he had been stabbed through the heart, eyes wide and unbelieving. He let go of Anthony and couldn't do anything but stare. Edwin had stopped to breath, or so it seemed. The elderly men pressed Anthony closer to him once before he disengaged the hug as well. Before Anthony processed what, he had done, what the brunet had said, Edwin’s hand landed on his cheek. It wasn’t with force, never with force from Edwin. 

But it was enough to snap the youngest out of his desire to hurt and maim. 

“Forgive me, Anthony. You can devise a punishment later. But this is not you. You have never used a true name since the day you befriended the elves. You have never used a name with intention to hurt or control. I understand that the death of your father hurts, but do not lash out at those who care for you, who always have been on your side.”

Anthony gulped. He felt the weight of the name he used, the way he had used the name. He had hurt Rhodey. ‘I should never have done this.’ Finally tears sprang to his eyes. The coldness began to abate a bit only to be replaced by hot burning shame. He opened his mouth several times. No word passed. Rhodey still stared, pain evident in his eyes. 

With hitching breath Anthony stood, closing the mere distance Rhodey had brought between them and hugging him as close as he could. “Please forgive me Rhodey. I’m- I’m so sorry... I… I wanted… I don’t know I’m…”

Slowly, uncertainty, Rhodey closed his arms around Anthony as well, returning the hug. Soon the older male’s arms tightened, the hug returned with the same ferocity it was given. “Never do that again, Anton. Never. You’re my friend, my brother. But never hurt me like that again.”

“I won’t. I promise you, I won’t.” Both felt the soothing magic tried to do. Before they could talk more, another knock sounded. Anthony looked at the others for a moment, but they seemed to not know who it was as well. He waited till both stood condemned by etiquette by his side before Anthony let the person open the door.

“Forgive me Anthony- I mean Crown Prince Anthony, that I have to bother you this early- Head guard Rhodes, Head Administrator Jarvis. I see you already informed our prince?” while in the beginning Obadiah Stane's voice was meek and respectful, something sour entered it as soon as the man must have seen Jarvis and Rhodey. Anthony didn’t like it. The prince hadn’t lied when he had told Steve that he had not talked to Stane for three years now. Anthony just arched an eyebrow, looked towards Rhodey who understood and said, “Consoler Stane, with all due respect, it was our duty to make sure that our prince is of good health. Thus, we also told the prince about the… late king’s state”

The sneer on Stane’s face couldn’t have been more obvious and his voice wasn’t as pleasant as he might thought it was, “That is understandable. The Prince and I still have to discuss how he wants me to rule the Kingdom in his stead until his wedding. For this, we do not need any company.”

“Wrong. I will not appoint you regent in proxy until the investigations about the murder is done.”

“Your highness that’s-”

“Unheard of? I am acutely aware. But it is my first degree I will push.”

“Your highness, evidence show that it was a man from the Pym Kingdom. Your master spy is already investigating. Surely, you won’t want to postpone everything unnecessarily. As the evidence-”

“If,” Anthony interrupted and took twisted glee on the dark shadow which passed over Stane’s face, “if the evidence truly convicts a man from the Pym Kingdom, we can debate about everything after. For now, I want to be left alone with my head administrator and head guard. Tell Margaret to find me when she is available.”

“As you wish, crown prince.” The bow was as insincere as the words and before Stane vanished from sight, Anthony called, “I will know if you didn’t.”

The door closed loudly behind Stane and Anthony realized he finally felt like he could breathe again. Something was wrong here, and he needed to find out what. Jarvis wrinkled hand clasped on his shoulder and Anthony turned to look at the man who was more a father than the king ever could have been.

Jarvis’s voice was gentle when he breached the topic, “You’re aware, my Prince, that if it really was a man from the Pym Kingdom, the council will separate in two camps. One who will want war, like Stane had shouted when one of the guards had found some of the evidences before we came here. The other camp will want to execute the murder as a sign of goodwill for our future queen like Master Spy Peggy had argued.”

“I am aware. I also know that I can’t push for that degree I mentioned.”

Rhodey knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, “Then why did you say that?”

“Because, Honeybear,” Anthony walked towards his wardrobe, rummaging through his clothes, and choosing the most durably tunics and pants he had, “I needed to buy myself time.”

“What will we do?”

“We?”

“Oh, I won’t let you wander off alone, Anton! You’re my brother by everything but blood. If I can help it, I won’t lose you.” Rhodey said this with so much conviction, Anthony had no choice than to believe him. 

Anthony looked stunned at his friend then at Edwin who just smiled in just that way which let people know they won’t get any backing up against that argument. He looked between both for a minute before a soft smile found its home on Anthony’s lips. Edwin helped Anthony into his robes as he said, “What is the plan, my prince?”

“I need to find out who this did. I doubt that it was someone from the Pym kingdom. Even if it was one of them, we still need allies. I won’t join forces with Hydra if I can help it.”

“So, we’re going to travel to different kingdoms like Wakanda and ask for alliance?”

“As much as I’d love to travel there,” Anthony began before he vanished shortly in his overtunic. His thoughts were running, calculating travel time to the different borders alone and all neighboring or potential friendly kingdoms were way too far for his liking. When he emerged again, Edwin started on the cords and fasten the belts; and the prince continued, “We won’t have time to travel there. It is two weeks at least.”

“If I may interrupt?”, Jarvis’s gaze was still on his work, but none of the young men doubted that Jarvis had been listening availingly. Anthony nodded and waited. “What about the Fae? Their kingdom isn’t much further away than the one of the elves.”

That paused Anthony’s thoughts. At first, he had thought about the Elf Kingdom Brooklyn. But that thought had been scrapped as soon as it came. He couldn’t ask Steve to endanger his people for humans they didn’t know. But the fae? He was fae after all. His mother had been their princess if what Edwin had said was true. That would mean, whoever was now ruling was related to him. At least Anthony hoped that to be the case. “That… that could work. And with the Fae, we’d may garner more magical beings’ alliances.”

“Indeed, my Prince. I shall retrieve the heirloom from your mother and bring it to you.”

“It’s time for that already, huh? Fine. Bring it to me. I hope to be on my way by lunch.”

Edwin buckled the last of Anthony’s belts and then bowed as deep as his old bones let him. He passed a stunned looking head guard and if the slight shuffle Edwin did was any indication, Anthony would say the elderly man laughed. When his chamber doors closed behind Edwin, Anthony looked at his best friend with an arched brow, waiting for the questions.

~~~

Clint had not foreseen how right Bucky had been. ‘Ass will rub it in our faces when the situation has been handled with.’ thought the archer grumpily. As soon as Nat had given him a short rundown of what she had witnessed, Clint had hurried back. He reached the palace by sunrise and ran towards Bucky’s chambers. The archer was fairly surprised when his Prince Stevie opened Bucky’s chamber door. Confused the Archer looked between the two men before he shoved himself inside, not caring for the slight stumble he caused his prince. Then he shoved the door close and murmured some spells against eavesdropping.

Clint’s actions had alerted the other two enough to look concerned. Well, the Prince looked confused and concerned while Bucky looked grim and seriously more than confused. “What do you have for me, Clint?” Bucky asked.

“Nothin’ good! I tell you! That’s madness. We were just in time to see a shadow in the night. Nat followed. When she came back, she rushed to explain what she had found and is now hunting that man down.

Bucky drew a deep breath, probably to prepare himself for more questioning when the prince interjected, “Where and who and what have you two been following, observing?”

In the privacy of his mind, Clint thought that sometimes the prince was too clumsy with his words. Clint tried to remember that this whole spiel was taking its toll on their prince and thus a bit leeway should be given, but they had no time for it. Thankfully, Bucky answered, “I’ve sent them to observe the human and his surroundings. I feared that something was about to happen. What has Nat told you, Clint?”

Ignoring the sputtering of their prince, Clint answered as calmly as he could, “Nat followed a Hydra Soldier in the castle. She arrived just to see the dead body of the human king. Nat thought it her priority to chase after the soldier and thus didn’t alarm anyone in the castle. She didn’t give me any details beyond that.”

Cursing Bucky paced through his chambers, muttering about fate having a twisted sense of humor and why magic was letting this happen. It wasn’t until the prince tried to clear his throat that Clint saw the paleness that had settled in his skin. Cockishly the blond’s words trembled from his lips, “And… the crown prince?”

Bucky stopped at that and Clint hated how much scrutiny he was under then. The archer answered anyway, “She didn’t utter a word about the Prince being injured or otherwise. He must be safe still.”

Clint could see how his prince’s shoulder sagged with relief and he turned towards a chair, letting himself fall in it gracelessly. That was when Clint understood how much their prince cared for the human prince. He locked eyes with Bucky and saw that the other thought what he thought, ‘ _ This could only end in disaster. _ ’

~~~

Steve needed a moment to collect himself and sort his emotions. He was relieved to hear that Anthony was still healthy, or at least alive. Neither Nat nor Clint could have lied about that without it hurting them. As Bucky had explained their order had been to observe the prince therefore at bare minimum must Nat have checked if he was still breathing. Steve wasn’t really happy about his friend ordering other friends of them to spy on Anthony, but he was relieved that they did it and just in time as it seemed. Steve, together with Bucky and Clint, were on their way to their Queen. They needed to report what Nat had witnessed, especially since it was a Hydra Soldier. 

The moment they entered the throne room, Steve knew they couldn’t speak to his mother. Because his mother wasn’t alone. If it had been Fury with her, that would have been of no concern, but it was one of the last beings Steve wanted to see in his life. 

“Ah there he is. Prince of the elves of Brooklyn it is lovely to meet the Omega for my daughter,” Schmidt said friendly but the meaning behind those words was cruel. Steve was being reduced to his second nature and he was nothing more than a ware to please Schmidt’s daughter to the man. Smiling despite all that, Steve gave a small bow in greeting before he turned towards his mother. But before he could speak Schmidt inserted himself in the _happenings_, “Queen of the elves, when can we finalize the wedding? We can see that the young omega has come into his nature as he has grown already from what you’ve told me. That means his body is eager for the bonding. We shouldn’t let him suffer long.”

Out of his peripheral vision, Steve saw Bucky clenching his fists and Clint’s hand most likely twitched for an arrow. Steve needed to defuse the situation or risk a political debacle. The problem was, Steve was rather angry himself and he kind of wanted to lash out. Thankfully, his beautiful gentle mother knew what to do. “King Schmidt, we can’t hurry this. Only because my  **_son_ ** came into his nature, is no reason to rush into anything. His nature won’t cause him suffering, bonded or unbonded. For us elves that does not mean anything. We would be delighted to wait for other magical leaders and as wizards are closer to human than most magical beings, wouldn’t it be wonderful to reintroduce them to magic with this union?”

It wasn’t a question. Schmidt looked like he had bit on a lemon and that satisfied Steve more than he would ever allow himself to feel in any other situation. It looked like he could barely suppress his snarl as he snipped, “Fine invite them all. The more witnesses the stronger the bond after all.”

After that, they discussed the further planning and what was supposed to be Steve’s future. The blond prince didn’t like it at all. 

~~~

Rhodey and Anthony had saddled their horses after Jarvis had brought a locket with a crest showing a wild rose and a gauntlet, and Anthony had instinctively known this was when everything would change. Without hesitation he had pulled the locket over his head, let it slide beneath his tunics and had immediately felt the low hum of old powerful magic. The locket had been… happy to be returned where it belonged. One word fell from Anthony’s lips, “Infinity.”

Both Rhodey and Jarvis had stared questioningly but neither got an answer. “We need to hurry. To the east, then from the elf border north.”

“How do you know where to go, Anton?”

“I… just know? That makes no sense, but I know, Rhodey. Trust me.”

“I never said I wouldn't. Was simply curious. Let’s head out then, my prince, before the other’s realize that we’re gone.” That earned Rhodey a carefree laugh from Anthony and they got on their horses. Jarvis had assured them, that he would inform Margaret about Stane’s behavior and also keep everyone occupied enough to not notice their departure for a while.

Anthony didn’t know how to feel about everything. His father had not been dead for more than a few hours and now he was on his way to secure relationships with the fae kingdom, which he apparently was part of. Spurring their horses, Anthony risked a glance to the side, seeing the somber but determined face of his best friend, he knew that he would succeed in his quest, one way or another. ‘ _ I will have time to mourn later. After the wedding, after the investigation and after securing allies. _ ’

With that thought, Anthony and Rhodey were on their way to the fae kingdom.

~~~

Rumors started to spread, and the citizens became restless. Despite Peggy’s and Dugan’s best efforts, the news had spread about their king’s murder, bringing fear in the hearts of the capitol inhabitants. All hell broke loose in the evening when no one found the crown prince and the head guard. Margaret was tired and she really wanted to wrangle Edwin’s neck when her old friend told her that Anthony was on a quest to secure allies. 

“What allies could he be searching for? I have gathered enough intel and proof that it has been Scott van Lang from the Pym Kingdom. And the course of action for that would be a hearing as he is of foreign-”, Peggy’s tirade was interrupted by gentle knocking. Edwin, Dugan, and Peggy looked warily towards the door. The trusted inner cycle like Jacques and Monty were out, trying to contain the rumors, and gathering more intel about the man who murdered their king.

Peggy walked towards the door and asked, “Who disturbs me to this late hour?”

Muffled through the wooden door, a female voice spoke, “Forgive me this late disturbance. The name is Princess Hope van Dyne and I need to speak to the head administrator. A maid told me he could be found here?”

Peggy arched a brow towards Edwin, a silent question if they should or shouldn’t open the door. Edwin gave a curt nod, all three waiting in various states of distrust when Peggy pulled the door open wide enough for one person to enter. Soon enough princess Hope entered. Peggy thought she looked hazzled, like she had been running from one part of the castle to the other for a long while. Peggy scrutinized her, her own face blank while the princess’s one was serious and desperate. 

“Thank the Lord. Master Jarvis. You need to tell me where Anthony is. I need to speak with him.”

“I can’t do that, your highness.”

“Oh please! It’s a life or death situation.”

“If you allow, princess,” Dugan interrupted, not caring if she was allowing it or not, “our Crown Prince is in mourning. He will not see to any visitors. Hope lost the last bit of color she had, and her shoulders slumped. “Please, I’m begging of you. Anthony will understand and a lot of this nonsense can be solved.”

“You call the murder of our king nonsense princess?”, Dugan’s voice was harsh, but neither Peggy nor by the look of it Edwin felt sympathy for the girl. She flinched, and tears started to run down her cheeks. “That’s not… That is not what I meant.”

Peggy knew honest tears when she saw them, and the princess cried those. That was probably the main motivator for the master spy to interfere, “We can’t let you to him. But I am sure whatever it is the Head Administrator will be able to pass the message along.”

Hope looked hopeful, first to Peggy then to Edwin, who gave another curt nod of his. “I…”, still she hesitated.

“What is it, princess? I can assure you, those people with us, are most trusted by the Crown, had been by the late king and still are by our Crown Prince.”

“Anthony, he... he knows of my love for another man. I told him. As he told me that his heart belonged to someone else. We came to an agreement, nonetheless. I… Scott cannot have done it.”

The older woman of the two looked intently at Hope. The princess's cheeks were flushed, not only due to the crying but also something else. Peggy had to give it to the Princess, she did not flinch under her scrutiny. The sadness and desperation in her eyes told the spy who the man was to her. “That complicates things. Is our prince aware that this Scott warms your beds at night?”

Dungan was looking like a fish on land and even Edwin startled slightly. ‘ _ Huh, have they not figured it out? _ ’

“Anthony knows that the man I love is secretly sleeping in my chambers, yes. We have not done anything like that though and Anthony trusts me on it. The Prince doesn’t know the name of my love and I wanted to tell him that Scott could not have done it.”

“Well, I must say this is quite a scandal if anyone finds out. Edwin, we need to keep this quiet. Dungan, if our prince trusts her, we should trust her too. That means we need to investigate again. Can you go and find the others? Tell them we need to restart but not why. Make sure that no one listens in.”

Dugan huffed but gave a curt bow before he left. Edwin sighed warily and Peggy felt the same. “This means someone has planted the evidence.”

“Yes.”

“Stane?”

“Most likely yes. But he was in his chambers all night according to the kitchen aid and the maids he had taken with him.”

Hope made a strangled sound, a mix between disgust and gagging, “Someone would lay with that vile man?”

“A pretty coin can be motivational sometimes,” Edwin said. After that, the three stayed silent. All of them thought about the upcoming days and what they would need to do, what they were prepared to do to ensure justice.

Quietly, barely above a whisper, Hope said, “Whatever I can do to help, let me know. I will do what I can.”

Edwin smiled at her, the same way he did towards Anthony and Peggy knew that Hope was now one of the family. “I will let you know, princess Hope. For now, rest. The days to come will be tiresome.”

“Good night Master Margaret, Good night Head Administrator Edwin.”

The princess left and only then did Jarvis reveal where to and why Anthony left. How the elderly man managed to keep kicking, was beyond Peggy. However, now that she knew of the true lineage of her little Anthony, she’d do whatever it needed to buy him time.

~~~

Peggy’s resolve was tested the very next afternoon. A messenger from the Brooklyn Kingdom had asked for the crown prince but was directed instead to her and Stane. Both had been arguing about future procedures while Anthony was absent. The messenger alone was the reason Peggy didn’t do something she would regret. The message itself wasn’t the happiest. ‘ _ An invitation to the wedding of the Prince of Brooklyn and the Princess of Hydra? This all has impeccable timing _ .’

Nonetheless, Peggy agreed before Stane could say some nonsense to alienate the other kingdom. Later in the council meeting, she debated vehemently, knowing full well that a lot of the other council members were afraid of her, how they would stall any further planning for convicting the murderer of their King until after the Prince had returned. She also managed to wrangle Stane into letting go of the regent in proxy for the moment. 

In the evening she felt every single one of her years. “I swear to God, if that brat isn’t coming back unscratched, I will personally make his life difficult.”


	7. Heritage Of A Lost Princess- The Power Invoked In Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the royal wedding guests, Stane being an ass, Peggy tries her best and Pepper is there to save the day.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rhodey and Anthony find Nat fighting against Rumlow. It escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey gets hurt here. 
> 
> I hope I didn't overdue the fighting and the power balance.

Peggy was annoyed and exhausted when she arrived in the Brooklyn kingdom. Stane was, like anticipated, obnoxious and had made no secret out of his dislike for a woman accompanying him. It got even worse when they found out that the people of Brooklyn were actual elves. Had Edwin not warned her and told her about Maria’s true being, Peggy would have suffered a great shock. What she found suspicious though, was how easy Stane accepted the existence of magical folk.

Finally, they arrived at the palace and were led to a banquet hall. Peggy was curious about how the elves’ ways differed to the human’s own. She also found the obvious royal guests quite fascinating. A blue man with red lines on face and arms and horns peeking underneath ebony hair, flanked by two blue giants lounged on pillows by the throne. Well, there was no real throne, but stairs led to other stacked pillows, a gallery type of setting. A table set precisely close to the edge of the gallery. In the middle of those pillows sat a young blond man and a beautiful blonde woman. ‘ _ The queen and the prince. _ ’, she observed.

To the other side of those, sat king Schmidt, a man Peggy had a personal vendetta against, and his daughter princess Sinthea. Next to the redhead was a free place and a bit further down more pillows. Before Peggy could say something, the elf which led them here announced, “Counselor Stane and Master Margaret from the human kingdom Iron.”

Peggy gave her curtsy while Stane bowed slightly. She saw the short-lived glint of something in the prince’s eyes before the queen stood, “Greetings humans. It is a pleasure to meet. I am the queen of the elves of Brooklyn. Next to me is my son, the crown prince. Next to him, you will find King of the frost giants and his guards. To my other side are King of Hydra and his daughter the princess. I must say, I had expected the King of the Iron lands.”

Stane spoke before Peggy could, “Crown Prince Anthony has to send his deepest regrets for not attending. After the murder of our beloved King Howard Walter Stark the II, he took the head guard on a quest with him.” 

Peggy glared daggers at Stane for that. How dare him to expose such sensitive information to magical beings, to nations they had no idea of? Inwardly she was beyond furious and wished in that moment to kill that man. The king of the frost giants laughed humorously and said something which sounded suspiciously like ‘Such fools those humans are. Entertaining but fools.’ The elf queen didn’t look incredibly happy about this as well, but it was Schmidt that threw a tantrum. Peggy needed to focus to smooth the waves, but she couldn’t help and wonder about the flinch of the elf prince.

“How dare the human prince to send some lackeys instead of declining. What has that boy thought? Sending you two with such an excuse.” Schmidt seethed.

Peggy’s hackles rose at those accusations. She pressed down on her teeth so she wouldn’t insult the Hydra king. Looking at Stane, the woman knew she needed to do something more active before that man could ruin them all with something foolish like a declaration of war. However, before she could think of what to do, the doors opened again, the same announcer from before entered and behind him a regal young woman. She was beautiful in the sense of eternal and otherworldly and Peggy had no doubt that the red-haired woman was another magical being. Slightly behind her walked a chubby looking man. He had dark brown nearly black hair and despite the serious mime, gave off friendly vibes. Next to that man walked in a brown-haired young lad, eyes as brown as Anthony’s with. The younger male emitted an air of curiosity. 

The announcer spoke: “Queen of the Fae to be called Virginia, Headguard of the fae to be called Harold and prince of the fae to be called Peter from the kingdom Infinity.”

The three fae stepped forward, closing the distance between them and Peggy. When they reached everyone present around the gallery, queen Virginia gave a small nod in greeting, before she said, “I am sure that the humans have no reason to excuse themselves. Such terrible news must have shocked the nation and thus sending even one person to attend is a show of great respect for their neighboring nations.”

Her voice was melodic and soft. Her gaze had settled on Peggy herself and the brunette felt kind of approved by the way the fae looked at her. Then the redhead diverted her gaze towards Schmidt and a nuance of aggregation and paired with coldness appeared in her voice while she asked, “Don’t you agree, king of the wizards?”

Schmidt must have heard something in her voice or the way she spoke that let him bite his tongue. Despite looking sour, he plastered on a smile as fake as Stane’s and agreed. After this, they all settled in. Stane not doing anything that could risk war, the frost giant king observing everyone keenly, Schmidt and his daughter conversing in hushed tones, and the elf and the fae royalty chatting friendly but cautiously. And Peggy? Peggy cataloged everything she could about the faes. After all, if her prince wasn’t successful, she could at least report back whatever information about the fae royalty she gathered.

~~~~

Meanwhile, Nat had managed to track the Hydra Soldier. She knew that man. It was Crossbones, one of the most vicious, most loyal men to the Hydra crown Schmidt had. Therefore, she knew, that this man was both extremely dangerous and most likely acting under some orders from Schmidt or his daughters. 

Suddenly the man stopped his horse. He seemed to look around before he got down and made to gather firewood. All signs showed that he was preparing to rest for the remainder of the day. Nat didn’t trust him. A wizard who was able to kill the king and use a retreat route which if followed would be highly dangerous for humans? That kind of man knew what he was doing. When Crossbones moved suddenly way faster as he did before, Nat saw this for what it was. A divagation. A spell nearly hit her from behind. Only in the last minute did her alarm bells rang and made her jump out of the way.

Crossbones didn’t attempt to stay subtle about his attacks. They were coming fast and strong. The elf tried to deflect or counterattack. Yes, Nat was skilled in evasion and fighting. But she lacked years of fighting in comparison to the wizard. Soon enough the already unbalanced fight tired her out. A bright garish yellow spell hit her shoulder, flinging her into the tree behind. Her back hurt from the impact. Yet that was nothing in comparison to the pain from her shoulder Groaning in pain, the elf tried to get back on her feet.

Crossbones was faster than her though and slammed right into her. He was vicious in his assault, clearly aiming to kill her with as much pain as possible. ‘ _ What a vile cruel creature you are Crossbones… _ ’ she thought in her pain hazed mind one of the few clear things. Nat needed to find a distraction for Crossbones, otherwise, she wouldn’t make it out of it alive.

~~~

Rhodey and he had merely followed whatever instinct Anthony drove. They had not been prepared to stumble over a fight between two magical beings. Cautiously they had gotten down from their horses, Rhodey taking his time to bind them in a considerable distance. Anthony and Rhodey couldn’t risk getting their fastest means of transport hurt. Anthony had crept closer to the fighting figures. When he was close enough to make out faces, he felt the gnawing coils of betrayal in his chest.

Anthony had always tended to sneak out and do things he wasn’t supposed to do. One of those ‘unfit for a prince thing’ had been watching the guards and spies train. A lot of the older guards had snarled at him when he was little older than five. But not Brock Rumlow. That man had scoffed sometimes at Anthony’s clumsy attempts to hold a sword but had then corrected him and helped him.

It had been a blow to the spy court when Rumlow didn’t return from a mission. It had been worse for Anthony. He had believed another person he liked had left him, just like his mother. Seeing Rumlow’s face once again, after ten years of believing he had been dead, hurt inexpressibly much. Rhodey halted beside him and the curse caught the brunets attention. “Hell, and devil! What is a Hydra Soldier doing here?”

Suddenly Anthony’s gaze sharpened, zooming in on the crest and finally piecing the situation together. Rage encompassed him anew. With a scream filled with wrath, Anthony lunged at Rumlow. Rumlow evaded in the last moment, leaving Anthony stumbling against the red-haired elf. Both locked eyes for an instant before they lunged into the fight.

The wizard threw spells wildly, hoping to get one of them injured enough to regain the upper hand. While the redhead and Anthony assaulted from the front, Rhodey had tried to sneak up on Rumlow. Had Anthony been more level headed, he could have formed a strategy. However, he hadn’t been and therefore Rhodey had taken it upon himself. The sneak attack didn’t work out, and the guard found himself held by the throat, back to his prince and the red-headed ally.

Rumlow fought to kill, not to take prisoners. A realization that came too late for Rhodey and Anthony, as Rumlow stripped the guard's armor with magic and then impaled him with a sword.

The redhead must have seen the shock on the prince’s face as she moved in the blink of the eye freeing Rhodey and engaging in a fight to lead Rumlow a bit away. Rhodey, his friend sank to the forest grounds. Breaths became labored, blood drenching the clothes and dirt. Anthony ran towards his friend. Emotions at war inside him

Anthony couldn’t take this anymore. He had barely been able to hold on. Seeing Rhodey, blood pooling beneath him, paler than he should ever be, his face contorted in pain, snapped the straw. Rage won over fear, desire to maim won over self-preservation and emotions won over clear thought. Slowly, as if every thing was filtered through molasses, Anthony stood, gaze still directed fixed on his friend. The fight between the redhead and the  Rumlow Crossbones had not stopped. Anthony’s body quaked with the effort to not lash out immediately. A bypassing thought told him to get some distance between his best friend and the fighters then he could join. He did. Anthony didn’t realize that his eyes started to change from brown to blue. He didn’t feel the static surrounding him. The young man didn’t see the crest forming on his chest, emitting light. Anthony did not feel different until he stepped directly in front of Crossbones.

The elf and the traitor stopped their fight. They both looked warily at the man in their path. Nat did take a step back, feeling the building power, seeing the magic flowing over the man’s arms, pooling in his hands. Rumlow was paralyzed by the happenings. He stared in shock as the blue became prominent, glowing in the prince’s eyes, chest, and hands. Anthony didn’t see any of that. The only thing he registered was the man in front of him, the low thumping of a heartbeat, getting slower the more time he wasted. A heartbeat tethered to his ankle. Rhodey’s heartbeat.

“You hurt what is mine,” voice resonating, an unearthly sound commanding undivided attention. “I do not take kindly to those that hurt mine. You killed my father. You betrayed my Kingdom. You hurt my Rhodey. So, you shall experience what it means to be hurt!”

Neither the elf nor the wizard could react fast enough to prevent the blue ball of pure magical energy to land square on Crossbones' chest. For a short moment, nothing happened. The forest was eerily quiet. The wizard looked bewildered, panicked. Then Anthony snapped his fingers, eyes lit up so bright the blue turned white for a second. The next moment the wizard was screaming and withering, Anthony’s energy-burning him from inside out. 

In a vain attempt to save himself Crossbones threw a spell at the prince. Anthony merely ducked, let the spell hit a tree behind him, and slice that one apart. The prince shot another ball of energy at his opponent. It hit, blinding light filling the space, the wizards yell full of pain. Silence followed; the light went out.

Anthony breathed heavy. His chest felt on fire and his arms tingled. His lungs had problems to draw in enough air, and dimly he realizes that he just killed a man. The blue in his eyes recedes until only a faint shimmer is left around the outer bounds of the iris. The energy polled in his hands diminished until that too goes out, like the blue glow of his chest. Only the crest of Stark with a wild rose and a gauntlet as a symbol left, his tunic burnt away showcasing it to the world. That and the locket.

~~

Nat had been smart enough to leave the Fae to the fight and try to help the Fae’s companion. At first, she hadn’t been sure if the young man really was fae, as he smelled distinctively human. His friend was a human, that she had been certain of. The man with the lighter skin though had this air of otherworldly beauty Nat had been taught and seen with only faes. Yes, elves had such an effect on humans, looking eternal and other, perfect. But compare a fae and an elf and every human would praise the beauty of the fae more. 

When the magic started to flow through the man, Nat’s uncertainty vanished. ‘ _ No not flow _ ’, she thought, ‘ _ it exploded, shining brighter than anything I’ve seen so far. Whoever he is, he is powerful.’ _

The elf tried not to get too caught in the movement, the motion, the raw power from the fae and had hurried towards the wounded human. If she played this right, she could garner a favor from the fae. The redhead searched in her expandable bag for a healing balsam and gauze. She was aware that without magic the man was a goner.

Nat stripped the man with a little use of her powers, examining him for any more life-threatening damage and found none. Then she uttered the most potent healing spell she knew and applied the balsam. The patching-up ended with her strapping the gauze over the wounded torso, making it stick with yet another spell. Sighing in relief, she sagged against the next tree, daring to watch the Hydra Soldiers demise. 

Despite her exhaustion, she was fascinated by the blue- near white magic. Not many had such vast amounts of power. The control the fae had to have to shoot off two separate balls was astonishing and Nat was getting nervous as to who this fae was and what he wanted from Rumlow. That was until his words registered within her. Her careful mask of indifference slipped, eyes wide in disbelief, and lips parted slightly to let a soft shocked oh leave her.

Prince Anthony of the humans. 

Anthony the friend of Bucky.

Anthony, the human her prince had fallen in love with.

Except, he wasn’t human. He was at least partly fae. When the light became too bright, Nat had to close her eyes. Praying to magic that the prince had enough control to not burn everything surrounding him. As it seemed, her prayers had been heard and Anthony’s hands lost most of their blue glow. Then the prince turned and started to walk towards them. The blue from his eyes and chest and hands gone. Nat raked her eyes over his frame and settled on his chest, more precisely on the crest still emitting a faint barely-there blue glow. Really, she only saw it because she was looking for it.

The next thing she noted was the labored breaths, the clenched fists- the sweat glistening skin while the prince tried his best to keep his steps even.

Only when he reached them did he sag on his knees, gaze fixed on his friend. Nat knew exactly the moment when the fae registered that his friend would live. Brown eyes: 'golden', she corrected herself; looked at her with such honest gratefulness that she felt like drowning.

Carefully the brunet carded his slender fingers through the guard's hair and a tender smile took residence on his face. He bowed forward, until his lips touched the forehead of the healing man. Not quite a kiss, but a butterfly-like touch. Nat averted her eyes hastily. That was not for her to see.

"Thank you, elf. I'm aware you won't give me your name but thank you." The power of the thanks hit Nat just like the look. She felt a soft burn on her right foot and didn't have to look to know it resembled the fae's crest in some form. "You're familiar with elf and fae culture, yet you decided to indebt yourself with me."

"I did."

"Who are you?" Nat asked because she needed to make sure he was the man she thought.

"Crown Prince Anthony. Prince to the Iron kingdom."

It astonished her how easily he gave away that information. She wondered if he was that reckless or felt that secure in his magical capacity. Nothing further was said. Anthony just looked at her, fingers absentmindedly massaging his friend's scalp. He had his other hand pressed against the pulse point on the neck of the guard and Nat wondered if he was aware of it.

Suddenly he spoke, "You have questions."

"I have indeed."

"Ask then."

"Shouldn't you be the one asking? You joined a fight, your friend injured, and fought against the man I was fighting. Shouldn't you want to know why I fought him?"

"Maybe I should be asking, but I won't. Neither I nor my... guard have time for that.”

She contemplated the prince's words for a moment before she smiled softly. "I regard this information to be given freely and without any favors attached. The man, Rumlow as you called him, I've seen him leave the chambers of the late human king. I followed him after I've seen the dead body. I wanted to know if Rumlow has acted on anyone's orders or was doing this on his own." 

The elf let the weight of the words settle for a moment. She felt the air around them charge, the fae's magic acting on his emotions. Nat understood that this was difficult for the young man and she hoped he wouldn't lash out towards her. Blaming her for not saving his father.

"Why..." he cleared his throat, "Why have you been fighting?"

"He realized I was following him. I think he wanted to eliminate me and blame the murder of the king on me should you not fall for his false evidence."

His throat worked rapidly, and Nat could see the glistering of tears in his eyes. Somehow, despite knowing he was a little older than her, she had the urge to protect him. 'He looks so incredibly young. But already so pained...' she felt sorrow for him and his pain. 

Unsure how to handle the situation she gave him space. She didn't speak, didn't demand anything in return for her information. The wildlife had started to return around them, and the background was filled with the rustling of animals in the thicket and the flap sound of birds close by. The guard's breathing became stronger the longer they stayed silent and didn't move.

With a halting voice, emotions barely contained, the prince spoke, "We were on our way to the fae kingdom. I wanted to ask for allies. I knew Hydra was a danger and I knew that the Pym kingdom was innocent in the murder of my father but..."

"Knowing and finding evidence is quite a difference. I can imagine." She concluded for the prince. Then, because she was a curious being, after all, she asked, "How would you have tried to convince the fae tribe to aid?"

A hollow laugh escaped the male before he used one hand to tap at his chest near the locket. "I recently come by the knowledge that my mother had been the Fae Princess Maria."

"The stolen princess." Her voice was breathy, and she had leaned forward to see if the locket really was ingrained with the royal insignia. Nat couldn't help herself. That information was valuable and could lead to a war unprecedented. Or it could forge bonds stronger than anything ever known.

"Does everyone and their mother know of the story but the humans?" Anthony's voice sounded aggravated and by his expression he was. Nat will forever deny what she was going to do next, but she huffed a laugh and said, "my true name is Natalia. You saved my life and I have repaid you with saving the guard dear to you. But I need you to be honest with me. Do you love my friend?"

~~~

Anthony was obviously confused. The exhaustion of the fight and the onslaught of information and the magical power he was given over Nat with her true name weighted him down.

"I don't know who your friend is, but I know your prince if you're from the Brooklyn tribe. If you are friends with the Brooklyn prince, then yes. Yes, I love him more than my life. But I know he-"

"We need to hurry home. He never said you were more than human. Well, he never talked about you Bucky filled us in."

"Us?" Anthony was getting whiplash from this conversation. His brain felt sluggish and he would love to sleep but knew he couldn't until Rhodey would wake again.

"Clint and I. Bucky filled us in, not completely for which he will go some rounds in the sparring ring with me, but he told us that our prince had befriended and cared for a human prince. That was why we were sent to keep an eye on the Iron Capital. We arrived the moment Rumlow entered the palace walls and he followed him from a distance. "

"Too far to prevent his actions but close enough to draw the right conclusions..."

"Yes."

"Why did you give me your name?"

"Because I need you to trust me. I need you to sleep and to get strong enough to come with me. We need to get back to Brooklyn. I will personally bring you to the fae border after. But I need to get you to my queen and my friend."

Anthony was confused and didn't know what to do anymore. Earlier he had snapped because everything overwhelmed him. Now he was lost. The only thought in his head was, "Why?"

"The wedding is about to commence, and Stevie loves you."

"He is an Omega. I can't marry him. I need heirs and he does too. He told me male Omegas can't carry from humans."

"That is true. But you aren't human, well not a full blood. Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

The redhead in front of him shook her head, in despair or fondness was a mystery for Anthony but her smile let him know she was at least slightly amused. She said something in a language he did not understand but then reached out to touch the crest on his chest.

The sheer power that contact invoke made both choke. When she let go, he understood what she meant. Whatever she had done, he realized he now could smell the difference between her and Rhodey and him. Also, somehow, she repaired his tunic, closing the hole which had been burned into it.

"What?"

"I figured that, because the lost princess had been your mother, your strings to magic were dampened so much, that you can call upon it but not have the usual benefits all the time. If my guess is right, that should change the longer you live on magical land."

"Ok. What is this smell? You... erm without wanting to insult you, Natka, but you smell like something sour to me?" Going with the smile she gave him; it was nothing insulting to her. Also, she seemed to like the nickname he chose for her, which was a relief. He found himself liking her.

"That's because I'm an Alpha-beta mix. An abnormality. But you? I've never smelled a stronger oak-ash smell with anyone."

"That translates into what?"

"That is how Alphas smell to me, your highness", Natka looked smug at that, and was that a revelation to him. As soon as his brain had unpacked the information his eyes grew wide and his jaw slack.

He was an Alpha.

**He** was an  **Alpha.**

_ He was an Alpha and Steve an Omega. _

"I... I am royalty and an Alpha. Steve is royalty and an Omega. I... I qualify to marry him."

"Yes, you do, prince Anthony! And that is why we need to head back immediately."

"You do know my name after all, huh." he smiled happily, and she gave him a fond look. He felt euphoric at the prospect of being able to stop the bonding between Steve and Schmidt's Alpha daughter. “Had I just known earlier we weren’t in this mess. I could have-” 

A pained groan brought him back to reality.

"Could you two please stop being so loud. I'm trying to sleep." Rhodey aimed for annoyed, but Anthony knew him well enough to know that he was exhausted and in a lot of pain.

"He can't travel, Natka. Therefore, I won't."

"Anton..."

"No Rhodey. As long as I don't know you're be able to survive I won't risk your health further. You're here because of me. It's because of me that-"

"I didn't get hurt because of you, you dumbass." His Honeybear tried to sit up. Anthony could only flail with his hands because he didn't want to touch him somewhere, he was maybe injured. Natka had fewer qualms about it and aided him up. "Hey Natka, if that's acceptable for me to use, what kind of balsam did you use?"

"It's magical induced fast healing and blood replenishing balsam. And yes, you may use the name if I can use Rhodey."

"I agree to the terms. How long will it need for me to be able to travel again?"

Anthony just stared as his friend and his new friend(?) conversed, apparently already planning the fasted route to the Brooklyn kingdom and how to prevent the forced wedding between Steve and Schmidt's daughter. 

The three understood that Rhodey would sleep through the night, Nat and Anthony taking turns in guarding and first thing in the morning they would ride back to the kingdom. Nat would ride with Rhodey to ensure that the human won't succumb to pain and fall from his horse. At first, they would ride slowly, so to give Rhodey's body more time to heal. They would do a couple of breaks and would ride through the afternoon to make it to the border in time.

"And when we're reached to the border, we will rest for a few hours. Let the horses regain their strength. And for Rhodey to heal some more. If necessary, I will use some spells again. Then we will ride straight to the palace. I know some shortcuts and am willing to use some more magic to get us through the dark hours of the morning."

"When we arrived at the palace, we need you to lead us to your queen-"

"If our queen followed traditions it would be best that I lead you to the fae queen first. I will make my way to Bucky and Steve, explaining everything."

"Do you know..." Anthony wasn't certain how he should formulate his question but Natka knew seemingly, "Queen of the Fae is the daughter to your mother's younger sister. And rumor has it she has a son of her own already. Fae children are... different."

"How? Shouldn't my cousin be younger than me?"

"What do you know of your mother?"

"She died young, five years after I was born."

"Then she was not young. She was kidnap- well, went missing, when she was already a couple of centuries."

Rhodey had choked at that and Anthony straight up felt like he fainted. "I beg your pardon?"

The rest of the evening Natka filled Anthony in about as much of the fae culture she knew before the prince fell asleep.


	8. A True Name For A True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive just in time. Anthony tries his luck with Pepper, who is his cousin. Peggy find Rhodey and Anthony before Hydra does.
> 
> A wedding commences another doesn't.
> 
> One last big fight and two hearts can finally beat side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle, again violence and a lot of magic stuff.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoy this last bit.

They managed to arrive on the morning of the wedding. On the way from the border to the capital, they came across a young man, Clint. Natka spoke in hushed tones to him before he smiled in a way Anthony could only describe as hopeful at them. He rode with Anthony, using some concealing spells, at least he claimed them to be. With his and Natka's aid, they managed to enter the palace walls without being seen. Clint told them where to find the fae and Natka pulled the archer with her. 

In their haste, they had not seen the shadow lurking not too far away. Stane had stopped short when he saw the brat Anthony and his loyal guard. The consoler hid in an alcove and eavesdropped.

"Prince, you need to go to the second floor in the far north. But don't go into the furthest north room. That is for the Frost Giant King Loki. Queen of the fae should be residing closer to the middle of the floor."

"We will be careful. You two too, okay? And... can you... Can you tell Steve about-?"

"Nat, look at that, prince charming is caring for us! Our Stevie has good taste it seems!" The woman gave the blond man a slight clap before she smiled softly at Anthony. "Will do. His heart will be lighter after. I am certain."

Then the four parted ways and Stane knew he needed to warn Schmidt before the brat and his friends could ruin more of their plans.

~~~

"What are you saying, Stane?"

Schmidt didn't believe what he was hearing. The crown prince Anthony here? Apparently finished with his quest, whatever that had been. He had lost his tether to Crossbones and was on edge since. Now the brat was here with his guard and apparently good friends with two elves? That could be bad.

"I am saying, King Schmidt, that the blasted lad has managed to get into the good grace of elves which seem to be friends to the omega, and they are planning something to prevent the wedding."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What else should the whore mean when she says: 'his heart will be lighter'. Everyone and their mothers know that the elf prince does not want to marry your child."

"I've already lost the opportunity to wed Ophelia to that lad. I need Sinthea to marry the omega elf. That's the only way to have enough force to fight against the fae."

Stane didn't say anything to that. 'Better for him', Schmidt thought uncharitably. He wasn't in the mood for chitchatting. Pacing up and down his chambers, which were more an insult than what he deserved, Schmidt considered his options. "Well, I see only one way," he uttered before he pulled on the tethers to his closest soldiers. Seconds later there was a distinctive knock and three men entered. They kneeled immediately. "Soldiers. You will go and find the human prince Stark. Eliminate him and his guard."

"Hail Hydra."

~~~

Anthony was glad about his years of sneaking out of the castle. That skill came in handy in this situation. Rhodey followed his lead without question and soon enough they managed to reac h the most northern corner of the second floor of the palace  The brunet had wondered how they were supposed to find the right door without alerting anyone to their presence but God, or Magic whichever, seemed to be on their side as a door was opened and a brunet walked out. He looked slightly younger and taller than Anthony himself. However, that was most of the difference at first glance. The unknown lad called out, "I go and see how the ceremony is supposed to be done. I will report back soon, mother."

"Be cautious, son. You are an unbonded Omega and we are the fae. Others tend to try to use us." A beautiful redheaded woman had stepped out after him. 

"Not a problem, mother. I swear there won't be a repeat to my aunt's fate."

With that, the brunet left, slinging himself out of one of the windows. Anthony's heart needed a second to restart. He had been shocked first by their words then by the boy's action. Rhodey, god bless him, nudged him towards the opened door.

Cautiously both walked towards it. A brunet chubby looking man obstructed their path before they could reach the door.

"State who you are and what you want."

Rhodey shoved Anthony slightly behind himself and answered, "I am the head guard of the royal family of the Iron kingdom. My prince and I came to ask for an audience with the fae queen."

"Humans? We have been told you have been on a quest... What do you want from my queen?"

"That is a business only between my prince and your queen."

The two men glared at each other. Suddenly the woman came back into view. "Harold. It is incredibly rude to let guests stand outside. We feel like we shall hear them out at least.”

They entered,  _ Harold,  _ close to their back. The door closed with a loud ominous thud and the room itself was dark. Anthony couldn't help and smile. 

"You're smiling human?" the queen inquired.

"I can't help it, queen of the fae. This whole 'we feel like granting an audience' and the obviously darkening of the room with magic to make us feel inferior and intimidated is quite amusing to me." Anthony knew he played with fire here. Natka had briefed him about everything she knew of fae. Yet, when a slow smile spread on the faes' faces, Anthony knew he did the right thing.

"Interesting human. You seem to know a bit about magic. And... you do not smell like an ordinary human either. Say, what is it you have to discuss?" While she spoke, the queen lifted the magic hanging around them and the wide-open space with flowers and soft cushions and pillows decked floor revealed. She sat on a lounge and waited.

Neither Rhodey nor he took a seat. "We do not want to in debt ourselves, so we won't take a seat, won't take a drink. But I want to explain something for which it would be easier if I can come closer."

Anthony saw how Harold tensed but the queen gave a curt nod. If the brunet prince interpreted the face right, she was curious. He stepped forward, Rhodey tensing but staying a bit back, and reached under his tunic, pulling out the locket.

"My mother has given this locket to a friend before she passed away. I only recently found out about her true origin and this heirloom."

Anthony only stopped walking when he was in touching distance of the queen. The red-haired woman took the locket in trembling hands, lifting it from his chest.

"Maria."

"Yes."

The atmosphere in the room changed. Harold stepped forward hastily, looking disbelievingly at the locket and then laying a hand in support on his queen's shoulder.

"Your mother you say?"

"Yes, Maria Stark. Wife to Howard Walter Stark the II. My mother passed when I was five years old..."

Anthony found himself in a tight embrace. Then he proceeded to tell the tale Edwin had always told him. He told them about the intrigue from Schmidt leading to the death of his father. He told them about his feelings for Steve. He told them everything he could think of would help to garner what he needed.

"I need you as allies. I need to know that the fae are going to support the Iron Kingdom should Schmidt declare war."

“We’re Fae. I understand that as you were raised human you do not know this, but we do not interfere. It will be difficult for you as halfling to come to terms with your true nature, but I’d be delighted to aid you,” the queen- call me Pepper- avoided to answer.

But Anthony had none of that. He called her out, “What good does the power of the Fae has, if the Fae do not act for the betterment of the world?”

She didn't seem to like his questioning and the atmosphere once again shifted, "That’s either stupid or brave of you to say, cousin.”

“I am way past fear, Pepper. There have been dead people already. There will be more if we don’t act.”

She sighed in exaggeration, “Fae do not care. You would do good to-”

“THEN I’M GLAD I’M ONLY A DIRTY HALFLING! Because I care. Because I want to prevent a blood bath. Because as soon as Schmidt has married his daughter to Steve, he will use that to expand his kingdom further and next will be Fae." He couldn't help himself. He had hoped she would understand him. Inwardly Anthony scoffed at his nativity before he continued, "Maybe not the very next in line, but after Pym and after the Iron Kingdom fell, then it will be the Fae. Then you will care, but then it’s too late. I don't care what you think of me. I don’t care if I’m never allowed to see where my mother had been born because I insult you with what I say or not, the elves, the humans and everyone else needs us now.”

His rant followed silence. Anthony was acutely aware of everyone's position in the room. While Harold- call my Happy- stood next to his queen, Pepper had moved away from him, looking out of the window. It reminded him painfully of his father. Rhodey had his back, had not yield under the fierce star of the queen, had been unmoved except for when he followed Anthony's steps.

Pepper turned around. In a calm nearly emotionless voice the queen said, “You better go now Prince of the humans.”

His shoulders sagged. He shook his head in disappointment before he turned on his heel and marched out, Rhodey never far behind.

~~~

When the door closed Pepper turned towards Happy. Her husband didn’t look happy with the development. She wasn't either. Therefore, she turned back to the window, words replying over and over. after a while she sighed, shoulders sagging and a hand rubbing on her temple. "Say, Happy, what do you think about this? Please speak open there won't be favors gained or granted now."

He approached her, sliding his arms around his love, and whispered in her neck, “You know, my queen, he is the true heir after all. And maybe it is time for a new approach?”

~~~

Anthony and Rhodey were confused when they ran into Peggy on their way to the ceremony. Peggy hugged Anthony close and then scolded him. He flushed a deep crimson and asked her, “What are you doing here, Peggy?”

“I could as you the same, my dear. But I am here with Stane. We attend the wedding in your stead.”

“Oh.”

“Yes oh. So, what brought you here?”

“Well, I’m fae and I’m an alpha and I’m in love with Steve and I want to marry him.”

The woman blinked as she seemed to be stunned into silence. “I beg your pardon, Prince have you just-” She couldn’t conclude her question because out of the corner of her eyes she saw something glinting in the sun and threw herself down with her prince. A dragger embedded itself into the stone floor where her prince had stood just a few seconds ago. The next attack was deflected by Rhodes. Then three men, bearing the crest of hydra approached and Peggy engaged in fight. She needed to protect her prince at all costs. “You need to go, Anthony! The wedding is about to start. If we have any hope at saving us from Hydra, it is you preventing that wedding!”

Peggy saw that Anthony wanted to argue, but Rhodes seized him and pulled him away. ‘ _ Good. Now I can concentrate on eliminating these vermin.’ _

__

~~~

Steve stood on the platform close to the altar. All their guests had gathered, and a priest was readying the scrolls of their holy script. Steve was feeling nauseous. He looked over the crowd and saw some sympathizing faces. Then his blue eyes went back to his soon to be Alpha. He hated her. Her red hair and her cruel smile. He hated how she posed and treated him beneath her status. If she was like that before he was bonded to her, how would she treat him after?

The priest looked around and opened the first roll. “We gathered to commence the holy bonding of Princess Sinthea, Alpha of the Schmidt house and the Prince Steven, Omega of the Rogers house. This union-”

“HAS TO BE STOPPED!” Steve knew that voice. He whirled around and couldn’t say if his heart or breath stopped first. There in all his glory stood his Tony. The guard beside him must have been Rhodey. Anthony’s clothes were dirty and ripped on some parts. He looked exhausted and like he had been in a fight or two. Steve knew that the whole hall had gone silent, staring at the newcomer. Steve couldn’t begrudge it them. Because Anthony strode confidently forward, fire in his eyes and calm in his voice. “I Anthony demand that this farce be stopped.”

That was when Schmidt jumped from his seat, “How dare you crown prince Anthony to interrupt this holy-”

At that Anthony laughed,”Holy he says. Holy my ass. You gave the order to kill my father!”

Steve felt the shock settle in. Schmidt had ordered to kill his Tony’s father? But-, “What is?” 

A familiar hand tucked him from the stairs, Bucky took him to the side, meeting with Nat and Clint. What they told him let Steve’s blood boil. 

He yelled, “You gave the order to have the human King be killed and frame an innocent soul of another human kingdom? And that over Anthony rejecting your second daughter in marriage?”

Schmidt scoffed and denied having anything to do with Howard’s death. He even goes so far as to accuse Anthony have making all of this up. Stane, why ever the human consoler interfered and tried to appease the parties with, “This must be a big misunderstanding. My prince is deep in mourning and-”

Another time the heavy doors were opened and in walked the woman introduced as Margaret, with her a bound soldier bearing the crest of Hydra. “This man attacked me and my prince on our way to the wedding. He has confessed.”

The soldier then snarled, “That whore thinks she can stop Hydra, my King. But Hydra stand above all and we may have failed in killing the Stark spawn, but I swear I will-” 

Suddenly the soldiers voice stopped. His eyes glazed over, and he fell dead to the floor. Schmidt looked outraged and his fingers were raised as if he was preparing a spell. ‘ _ Or had just caste one _ ’, thought Steve.

Now it was Sinthea’s time to say something, “That may as it be, and if it has really happened my father will face consequences but after I wed my omega!”

Now the rage which had bubbled inside the blonde Prince broke free. He jutted his chin forward, puffing his chest a bit and all in all gave a perfect picture of defiant when he spoke, “I won’t wed the daughter of a liar and murder.”

“And who else would you stupid omega prince wed? There is no Alpha prince or princess unwed.” The woman’s snarl made her even less attractive to Steve. 

Steve felt how Nat was stepping up, certainly to say something which would displease the other alpha even more. However, before she got that chance, queen Virginia’s voice carried firm, “Wrong. There is the crown prince of the Fae. He’s an alpha.”

“Lies! You do not have any crown prince. At least not an Alpha. Your son is an Omega after all.”

“Fae cannot lie, do I have to remind you of that fact, King Schmidt? But it is upon him to claim his heritage in front of four magical leaders so that he qualifies. Oh, and would you look around. King Loki of Jotun, King Schmidt of the Wizards, Queen Sarah of the elves and myself Queen of the Fae. Four magical leaders here gathered.” If Steve wasn’t mistaken, she sounded smug about this.

~~~

When Pepper’s gaze landed on him, Anthony know what he had to do. A whisper in his mind, a voice he thought he had forgotten told him each word he repeated, “I Crown Prince Anthony of the humans, claim my blood right. My Father may have been Human, but my mother had been crown princess Maria of the Fae. May magic and blood accept my lineage and bestow me with thee blessing. I plead my case in front of four different leaders and thus fulfilled my claim.”

He felt the magic surrounding him and the burn on his chest. Once again, the crest glowed, burning the tunic, and revealing the sigil. His eyes became blue for a moment and on his hands, lines crept up, forming on his left hand the wild rose and on his right the gauntlet. 

Anthony looked down at his hands, smiling serenely. 

"Would you look at that, magic accepted me as heir to the fae. So, if the elf prince will give me the honor, I will ask his mother for his hand in marriage."

With those words, Anthony moved towards who could only be Steve's mother. Her eyes were the same shade, and even the hair looked nearly the same. Before he reached her, though, Schmidt yelled, "YOU WON'T TAKE THIS FROM HYDRA!"

The next thing the prince knew was an arrow sticking in his shoulder. Pain flamed around the wound, and the brunet staggered. He saw Steve's eyes widening in shock and heard Rhodey's terrified scream. After that, all hell broke loose. Rhodey attacked Schmidt, Steve tried to support Anthony but was intercepted by Sinthea trying to force him back into the wedding. 

Bucky, Natka, and Clint fought against some Hydra Soldiers and out of his peripheral vision, Anthony could see Peggy and Pepper teaming up to do the same. The frost giant simply stayed out of it all, watching by the sidelines.

The half fae-half human touched the arrow tenderly. The moment he did, the wood lit up, burning to ash and the steelhead of the arrow was ejected from his wound. 'Magic'

No one seemed to notice that Anthony was back into the game. That was until he shot an energy blast towards Schmidt. Schmidt shielded just in time. Recognition settled in Schmidt's eyes and he raged, "You've killed Crossbones!"

"I've only taken the life of the murderer of my father. His debt is paid."

Anthony and Schmidt exchanged energy blasts and spells. The young prince didn't know most of the things he uttered before the blueish light erupted from his hands each time, but the voice,  _ his mother's voice _ , told him what to do and he trusted her.

Soon both men were sweating. Schmidt had more skill and years of battle experience to draw from, but Anthony's magic seemed endless, pooled in chest and hands and his eyes. Suddenly a deeper blue spell hit Schmidt from the side. Anthony's gaze landed on the caster and he smiled.

"Anything against me joining, Tony?"

"Never. Join away, my dear Steve."

They looked at each other, seeing the love he felt for Steve reflected on the blond's face was breathtaking. Steve walked towards him. The blond was slightly taller now. The next attack was deflected by Steve and Anthony used the moment to blast raw magic at Schmidt, destroying a good portion of Schmidt's magical shield. 

They kept that rhythm. While Anthony prepared blasts, Steve would deflect and shield them. Together they managed to corner Schmidt. Finally, Anthony destroyed the protective barrier and Steve lashed out, punching Schmidt in the face. The blond managed to knock Schmidt unconscious, and by the quietening around them, the Hydra Soldiers weren't going to win either. 

Anthony allowed himself a brief moment to take in his Steve. He had known that Steve had changed some but hadn't the chance to catalog all changes. The blond has grown taller, more muscular. He held more grace to himself than he had before. Anthony found the confidence with which his Steve carried himself now was a good look on him.

Steve looked at him, smiling his beautiful smile Anthony had come to love. Suddenly those azure eyes widen, and Steve made a move to insert himself between Anthony and whatever the blond has seen.

"Oh, you don't", Pepper's snarl reached the brunet's ears and he looked behind himself. On the Ground mere yards away from him lay Stane, bleeding profusely from a head wound. A bit further back stood Pepper, hands raised, an eerie orange glow to them and her eyes. "I have just gotten my cousin. You won't take him from me!" 

Then she shot another spell at Stane. Anthony saw how the man withered, convulsed before he lay still. ' _ For good this time, huh. I thought it would hurt more to know he was with Schmidt... _ '

The rest of the Hydra Soldiers fled after that, taking Sinthea with them. The elf queen sent soldiers after them, but they all knew that Soldiers from Hydra had a knack for slithering away.

~~~

After the wounded had been taken to the infirmary, the elf queen had approached Steve and Anthony. 

"This is your human friend, son?"

A low chuckle escaped Anthony, while Steve looked flustered. Bucky, Natka, Clint, and Rhodey came closer to the scene while Pepper and Happy stood a bit away, filling Peter in.

"Well, mother. Yes, this is my Anthony," Steve voiced as confidently as he could. Anthony loved him with ever more for this. Steve didn't deny his ties to a supposed human, he stood by that. However, the brunet felt it not right to let this stand.

The prince gave a low bow before he straightened himself. He locked gaze with Steve's mother and said, "It is a true pleasure to meet the woman who raised the love of my life. Yet, I have to correct something. I did never intend on misleading anyone, for I have merely found out myself. Let me introduce myself rightly."

He paused shortly, looked towards the other attendees in the room then settled his gaze on Steve before speaking to the elf queen, "I am known as Anthony Edward Stark, crown prince of the Iron Kingdom, son of Howard Walter Stark the II and Maria Stark, known as the lost princess of the fae, former crown princesses of the Kingdom Infinity which right she passed on to me. I am neither of both and yet both of fae and human."

Silently the queen regard him for a while. Her face impassive and only the eyes showing how much interest she held in him. Anthony held her gaze, all the while trying hard to control his fidgeting. Then she smiled gently, before she chuckled, "You have the wit and tongue of a fae, no doubt there. The crest on your chest evidence of your heritage to both. And you managed to convince the fae queen to mingle with the affairs of elves and humans. My son could not find a finer Alpha. You have my blessing."

Anthony felt a weight he had not known resting on his chest falling away. The blinding smile Steve gave him was worth whatever he had to face in the future. 

The cheers in the background filled him with love for his and Steve's friends and family. Before he knew what was happening, Steve scooped him up, embracing him tightly and nuzzling his neck.

~~~

The negotiations between fae and elf kingdom were going slowly as both parties worded each stipulation most difficultly. Anthony got tired of it soon enough. When he had reached his limit he had stood from his place between Steve and Rhodey, looked at Pepper and Sarah and then said, "When you decide to stop being so childish about this, you can find me in the library. Steve, Rhodey would you accompany me?" 

Pepper and Sarah had come to mutually benefitting terms a few hours later. Anthony had used that time to send Peggy back to spread the word and organize for a wedding. He would not wed were Sinthea nearly got his Steve. He refused. Additionally, he wasn't certain that his Jarvis would be able to make that trip.

~~

Steve had been excited at the prospect of getting to know the land his Tony had been raised in and had encouraged the brunet to follow through with the planning for a wedding there.

Bucky had teased him endlessly for his 'sappy' behavior around Tony. When Tony was gone to prepare and oversee the changes in his kingdom, Steve had moped, not that he called it that. Nat was volunteering to come with him as his entourage, and so were Clint and Sam. His mother had looked sour about the whole affair, but Virginia had pointed out that the Iron kingdom was the most neutral ground from all three. 

The moment the borders were officially opened, Steve went on his way, his loyal friends right beside him. Entering into the human world was for all an eye-opening occasion. Sure, a lot of the humans eyed them suspiciously but even more greeted them with friendly curiosity.

They needed a few hours till they managed to enter the palace because they got stopped a few times. As soon as the gate opened, Steve couldn't help himself. He strode hurriedly forward, the smell of his Alpha in faint but compelling. He didn't even care for the snickering Bucky and the others did.

They walked a few minutes until they reached the throne room. An announcer belled, "The Queen of the Elves and her entourage. The queen-"

But he didn't get to finish as his Tony waved interrupting, "Yes, yes. We know we know. Get them here!" 

Tony was literally bouncing, his crown at one-point slide to the side, sitting crooked on his brown hair. Steve smiled. Next to Tony were two empty chairs, and Steve realized that must be the places for the wife and the child of the regent.

"That is very rude of you cousin", Pepper scolded lightly. The faint blush on Tony's cheeks invoked a round of laughter from the fae and elves. Margaret was chuckling as well, which seemed to let the other humans relax. It was weird for Steve to take a seat on those uncomfortable chairs around to head table, but he had promised to experience the whole 'human political banquet' experience Tony had talked about.

Getting introduced to the man who mainly raised his Tony was interesting and terrifying in equal amounts. Virginia and Jarvis bonded easily enough, Rhodey chimed in every now and then. His mother seemed to enjoy the wit and sharp tongue of a consoler named Jacques.

Bucky and Nat, as well as Clint and Sam, engaged eagerly in telling stories with a Princess named Hope and her consort Scott. The fae prince Peter listening to and speaking with them as well. Harold talked with the men introduced as Dugan, Monty and Jones, and Peggy.

And Steve? Well, Steve had a hard time looking away from those brown-golden eyes, with the faintest shimmer of blue.

~~~

Their wedding day was set three days after Steve had arrived. Anthony was bouncing on his heels. He had had a hard time not running off to his Omega's, to Steve's, chambers. At one point Rhodey had instructed Carol and Maria, who were replacements for the corrupted royal guards, to stand guard in front of Anthony's chamber. They followed him everywhere and stopped him when he was getting too close to his future... husband? Whatever.

When the day finally came, Anthony downed the vermillion tunic and the cap. Edwin and Virginia helped to ornament him accordingly to both cultures he came from. Golden insignia armbands on his upper arms and a golden belt, showing the stark crest. White fur as part of the red outer tunic decorating chest and hem of the sleeves. He wore cream-colored pants and black leather shoes. On his head sat the golden crown, with blue moonstones, a gift from the fae part of his family.

It had taken a long time till every kingdom was satisfied with the new regulations and Pym Kingdom had been actually the first to sign a peace treaty with the Iron kingdom. When everything was said and done, it had been spring, which according to fae lore was the worst timing for a wedding. So, Anthony waited until after his birthday begrudgingly. He had taken the time for preparation and waiting, to grow a beard and Steve had commented on it positively. Therefore, Anthony counted it as a win.

"Would you stand still just for a moment, my king." That was another thing. He had already been crowned. "If you would hurry, J, I would have no need to fidget."

All attending people knew that to be not quite true. In the beginning, it had fascinated Pepper how easily Anthony could slip a white lie in, or just evade the truth altogether. Sadly, that fascination didn't last long.

"You only need to walk up to the priest and say that you will honor the bond till your passing day. Nothing to be nervous about, cousin."

"Nothing to be nervous about, cousin, she says," Anthony huffed, "Maybe for you. But I am not raised fae. I had no clue I was part fae and even less that I was Alpha. I'm not worried about the ceremony, well not much. I'm worried about the after."

Pepper's eyes soften and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Tony, everything will work out. You both love each other dearly. That alone is a blessing. Trust in yourself and let Magic guide you in the bonding. It will be most enjoyable for both of you then."

Anthony felt his face flush crimson and both Pepper and Edwin chuckled.

~~~

He waited with the priest for his Steve. Anthony was so unbelievingly nervous. Rhodey stood a few steps down and at attention. Edwin and Peggy sat right to the empty places where his parents would have sat. Next, there were Pepper and his other family. Hope sat with Scott the row behind. A few foreign royalties like T'Challa sat with them. Behind those sat the nobility of his kingdom and some of the fae. The other fae sat on the side Steve's family and friends had taken. 

Anthony closed his eyes briefly. Then he heard gasps and the oak door open and closing. He stared straight at his Steve. Steve who was clad in a blue Tunic, human style, and blue pants. His shoes were the same red as Anthony's tunic but a white stone was embedded on the front. Steve's undertunic was in the same red and so was his belt. The sleeves' hems were red, with signs Tony knew were letters to the elves. The sleeves themselves were white, just like Steve's cap. 

On Steve's head a silver crown. All in all, his blond beauty struck an imposing and handsome figure. How Anthony got so lucky to be bonded and wed to that elf was a mystery to him.

Steve walked hurriedly towards him; eyes locked with Anthony's. Neither took much notice of their surroundings anymore. They actually had to be nudged by the priest when the time came to say their bonding phrase. A little embarrassed Anthony started, "Today you came into this hall as the crown prince of the elves of Brooklyn. Today you stepped up here to me, as gorgeous as the day I last saw you. Mayhap even more so. I was lucky to meet you as a child, to befriend you, my dear."

He swallowed against the knot forming in his chest, "Yesterday you have promised to be my friend. Today I will take your hand and promise you my love for eternity if you wish it. I promise you to cherish and to hold you. To let you roam free as much as you need it. I promise to care for you but never smoother you. I... I promise you to stand at your side as I stood at your side so many years ago. Tomorrow I will be your husband, your bonded Alpha, if you agree to take my hands. Tomorrow I will be your friend, your husband, your Alpha, your companion."

Steve choked against his tears. Trembling hands found Anthony's and the grip was strong, holding onto the half-human like a lifeline. With a wet voice, Steve began, "Yesterday you have... you have been my friend... You, by magic, you're terrible my Tony."

Confused Anthony searched Steve's face for any sign that he didn't want to follow through in the end. But he saw only love and determination. Steve continued, "I had prepared a bond vow and had rehearsed it over and over. Go and ask Bucky, he was really annoyed in the end. But you go here and- and say something like this? How am I supposed to get my words together, Tony? I love you; I will be your Omega if you want to be my Alpha. I will be your friend and all that you promised me I shall return tenfold. And... if magic will grant us, I shall carry our children."

Now it was Anthony's turn to choke. They both gripped each other hands so tightly that the knuckles turned white. In both their eyes tears threatened to spill. The Priest voice a soft background sound to their ponding hearts. "With thee and Magic and God as witnesses, the bond and the marriage shall blossom. You both shall be blessed with beautiful children. You shall receive happiness for the rest of your days. The past the present and the future be walked together, so shall it be."

In union they repeated, "The past the present and the future be walked together, so shall it be."

Anthony felt how the symbol on his shoulder, Steve's brush, warmed and stretched a familiar feeling of lines he knew well added to Steve's. The way Steve looked; he too felt the addition. 

"My king may now kiss his husband."

And kiss they did. A chaste one at first, neither had kissed before. But the longer the contact prolonged, the fiercer became the kiss. A cough broke the spell between them, and Anthony looked slightly chastised towards Edwin. The Priest continued with a smile on his face, "And now, the Alpha shall claim his Omega"

There the nerves flared up again and Anthony swallowed against the lump in his throat, looking for the lack of a better description like a child insecure of what to do. Luckily for them, Steve's mother interfered. "The bonding was agreed on to be taking place in private chambers. We shall leave them to it. And start the celebration without them. When their bond has been established, they shall join the festivities."

They got a few well wishes before Pepper and Steve's mother- ' _ Well, my mother in wedlock _ '- ushered them away.

~~~

Steve had been anticipating this since he found out that Tony and he would marry. He had not foreseen how emotional he would get, nor how much Tony loved him. Nervously he played with the hem of his tunic. It was surreal to wear a human styled tunic and beneath the elf traditional wear. However, everything about them was surreal until it became their reality.

"So," Tony started when they reached Tony's- their- chambers. “How erm... how do we, you know?"

To hear his confident friend and love so insecure lifted his own nervousness. He had to remember that Tony had not been raised with the same education about second nature and had only a little under a year to get used to it. Steve smiled, trying to project confidence he did not feel when he walked towards the bed. He sat down, facing Tony who had trailed behind him. "We let our instincts choose, Tony."

"Don't..."

"Don't what, dear?"

"Don't try to mime the hero here. We're both allowed to be nervous. I... I don't want to hurt you."

Steve felt so full of love at that admission. His chest swelled, the tears which had threatened to spill finally ran over his cheeks. He outstretched a hand, which was immediately taken by his husband, his mate. "That's why you won't, Alpha." 

Tony surged down, kissing Steve with vigor and desperation. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The kiss followed lips trailing his jawline. Steve fumbled with his clothes’ strings to open them for easy removal. Silently thanking whoever gave them the foresight to remove the crowns after entering, Steve's hands sank into the brunet's hair. It was as fluffy as he remembered. Tony's beard scraped against his chin and Steve keened. Tony took a half step back, forehead resting against forehead and Steve admired the blue glow.

“Mine,” Tony whispered.

“Yes,” Steve agreed.

“Yours.”

“Yes,” Steve pressed them back together, letting himself fall backwards on the bed, Tony resting above him. As Tony’s hands roamed over his body, Steve closed his eyes and let instincts lead him.

~~~

Anthony had no words for how he felt after their bonding. Steve’s beautiful blond hair was sticking in different directions. Steve’s head rested on Anthony’s chest, close to his heart and crest. He felt his neck throb dully and he could see Steve’s bonding mark started to heal over.

They were both tired and satisfied. Anthony hummed lowly under his breath while he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair. One arm slung protectively over his love. Steve mumbled, lips moving sluggishly against Anthony’s chest, “Let us sleep, love. ‘m tired, Anthony”

Something hit him there. Not physically. Some kind of epiphany or such. “My love. That’s not my name.”

Obviously confused, Steve heaved himself up, and looked inquisitively at him. “What do you mean?”

“My true name. I… Edwin told me, mother said that one day I would know. It’s-”

“Don’t. Never share your true name with anyone. The power-”

“I know. But I want you to have that power. Because I trust you. I trust you with myself. With the whole being that makes me; me.”

“I…I don’t know if I trust myself with that.”

“Then let me trust for the both of us. For my name is Antonio Eduardo Carbonell-Stark.”

If Steve’s hitched breath soon turned into worshipping whispers of love and devotion, if the blond repeated a thousand and more times how much he loved his Antonio, that was no one’s business but theirs.

And if the guests of the wedding had to commence the three-day long celebration on their own, well Antonio and Steven had the best of reasons to stay away. Because they celebrated the beginning of their happily ever after on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this was it.
> 
> An Old Lore To Be Told, was my very first entry to any kind of reverse Big Bang or Big Bang and as a resume, I can sincerely say I'd love to do another one.
> 
> I would be overjoyed if you could leave me a comment because it also was my very first attempt at fantasy/medieval AU and the ABO trope. (So many first times here lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading and maybe see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I go and hide under a stone now.


End file.
